


Broken Shackles

by AngryPurpleFire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, A little bit of mergana, Angst, BAMF Morgana, F/M, Gen, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, I take that back, Kidnapping, Magic Revealed, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Graphic Violence, Poor Arthur, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04, Protective Arthur, Protective Gwaine, Uther is dead, Well not really, Which is probably a good thing, basically everyone's having a bad time, but not really, but she isn't unhelpful, even morgana, its just there, merlin's happy to have her there atleast, morgana isn't a bitch the whole time, nothing really happens, poor everyone tbh, she was fairly helpful, she's actually pretty helpful tbh, tis a secret, we don't like uther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPurpleFire/pseuds/AngryPurpleFire
Summary: An invasion on Camelot leaves everyone in shambles. Unlikely alliances unfold in hopes of rebuilding what has been lost.





	1. The Beginning of the End

The ground was hard, but that wasn’t exactly new. The floor of a cave was rarely anything but. Morgana tightened her grip on Merlin’s jacket, allowing her eyes to fall close against his chest. Merlin was asleep, had been asleep, for several hours now. Morgana should sleep, too, she knew that. They wouldn’t be able to stay here for another night- it was too dangerous to stay in one place for too long. This might be the closest they get to a safe place to sleep for quite awhile. Morgana should take advantage of that like Merlin had, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The whistling sound of birds in the distance was enough to put her on edge and make sleep impossible. 

And then the sound of a twig snapping echoed through the cavern.

Morgana sat up at the noise, letting Merlin’s arm slide off of her. The motion awoke him. 

He opened his eyes slowly, staring confused at her stiff form. “Are you alright?”

“Did you hear that?” 

Morgana and Merlin sat silently for a moment until the sound repeated itself, this time closer to them. Merlin stood, reaching for the sword he had lying on the rocks next to them and made his way towards the entrance of the cave. He peeked his head out slowly, hoping more than anything that he wouldn’t spot the familiar black garb that dressed the men hunting them. 

Two figures made their way into Merlin’s sightlines, and he nearly dropped the sword in shock.

“Arthur.” Merlin whispered, more to himself than anyone else. Merlin took a step to leave the cave when was yanked backwards by Morgana. He looked at her incredulously. “It’s Arthur.”

“Yes, I heard you.” Morgana whispered back. 

“Then what’s the problem?” Merlin tried to peek back out, to get another look at the men, but Morgana’s grip was firm. “You made nice with me. Why can’t you make nice with him, too?”

“You realize he will kill me, right?” Morgana countered, tightening her hold. 

“No, he won’t.” He shook her off of him. “He’s not going to hurt you.”

She shook her head. “Maybe you’ve forgotten, but that last time we saw each other was when I usurped the throne. He’s not going to want to play nice.”

“You’re wrong.” Merlin, finally out of Morgana’s grip, exited the cave. Arthur and… Gwaine? It certainly looked like Gwaine, though it was hard to tell from the distance. “Arthur!”

The blonde man turned suddenly at the voice, eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he finally locked eyes with the dark haired man. A confused, but overjoyed, smiled erupted across Arthur’s face as he ran towards Merlin. He wrapped arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Arthur was dirty, a bit of mud caking his face, though not as bad as Merlin. The man was thinner than he had been the last time he saw him, but not horrifyingly so. Both men were carrying swords as well. 

“Merlin?!” Arthur laughed. “I thought- We all thought you were dead!”

“Not quite.” Merlin responded, a laugh on his lips as well. He turned to look at the other man. It was indeed Gwaine, just as he thought. “Gwaine! It’s good to see you.”

Gwaine grinned, walking forward to give the man a one armed hug. “Likewise, my friend. You look terrible.”

“Ha.” Merlin laughed again. “Thanks.”

“We were just about to head back to some of the others.” Arthur gestured in the direction they were just heading towards. “They’ll be glad to see you.”

“Of course, but I’m not…” Merlin turned back towards the cave entrance just as Morgana exited it, holding their second sword in her hand. She didn’t even glance at Merlin before she turned and began hurrying in the opposite direction. “...alone.” 

“Who was that?” Gwaine interrupted, looking curiously towards where she disappeared in the tree line.

“Hold on.” Merlin supplied, running towards where Morgana had been heading and out of the men’s view. “Wait! Morgana, please. Wait.” Morgana came to a stop, but she didn’t turn until Merlin caught up with her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off, taking a step back.

“If you want to go with them, then go, but I won’t.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Merlin took a step forward, grabbing Morgana’s wrist. “Please. Come with us.”

“They’ll kill me.” She protested, yanking her wrist out of his hold. “Go with them. I’ll go on my own.”

“You’ll be killed if you go alone, Morgana.” Merlin pleaded. “You don’t have your magic. You don’t have a plan. You don’t have a place to go. You won’t make it.” Merlin paused, glancing backwards for a moment to make sure Arthur nor Gwaine had followed him before turning towards Morgana again. “Please. I am begging you. I swear to you, I won’t let them hurt you. Just come with me, please.”

Morgana didn’t say anything for a long moment, but finally she closed her eyes. “This is a bad idea, Merlin.” It wasn’t a confirmation, but Merlin took it as such. 

“Come on.” He grabbed her wrist again and started back towards Arthur and Gwaine. 

Arthur looked visibly relieved when Merlin came back into his view, but the look vanished when he finally locked eyes onto the woman standing next to him. “Morgana.” Her name was little more than a whisper on his lips.

Morgana didn’t say anything in return, simply inclining her head in acknowledgement and perhaps as a challenge. No one said anything for several moments until Gwaine finally broke the silence. “Merlin, mate. What the hell?”

“She’s with me.” Merlin left no room for negotiation.

“Ha, yeah.” Gwaine huffed. “She’s not coming with us.”

“Then neither am I.” He shrugged, as if the idea of not going with them didn’t feel like a knife in the chest. 

“Merlin-.” Arthur interjected.

“Her magic is gone, Arthur.” Morgana looked a little bit furious at Merlin when he told them that, but didn’t interrupt. “They are as much an enemy to her as they are to us.”

Arthur looked unsure, and Gwaine outright murderous, but he finally nodded. “Alright.”

“Really?” Gwaine turned towards Arthur. “Just like that?”

“Yeah. Just like that.” Arthur supplied. Gwaine shook his head when he saw no other explanation coming. 

Morgana still looked uncertain as they began walking away, but Merlin dragged her along, his touch a comforting presence on her wrist. They walked for nearly half an hour until they came across another cave, this one larger than the one Merlin and Morgana had been sleeping in. It was still dark out when they arrived, and Merlin was simply glad that Arthur had been able to navigate with the lack of light.

There were a few men Merlin vaguely recognized sitting in the cave. They were likely knights whom he never became overly familiar with. There was one face, however, that he did recognize. 

Leon stood upon Arthur’s arrive and made his way towards them. “Was there any sign of patrols, sire?”

Arthur shook his head. “Fortunately, no, which means we should be safe here for the night. We did, however, find something else.”

Leon looked concerned at that until Arthur stepped out of the way, revealing Merlin to the group. “Merlin!” The knight smiled, placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “We thought we’d lost you.” Leon’s eyes flickered upwards, and his hand fell away. “The Lady Morgana.”

Only Leon would still refer to Morgana by her title even after her betrayal. Morgana, once again, did not speak. She nodded towards him in answer, but made no other acknowledgement of his words.

“Sire…” Leon began.

“It’s fine, Leon.” Arthur interrupted, moving past the man to move deeper into the cave. “We’ll rest here tonight and head back towards the main camp tomorrow.”

“Main camp?” Merlin questioned. “Who else have you found?”

“More of the knights. Lancelot. Elyan. Percival. Then there’s Gwen and Gaius.” Arthur placed his sword down across the rocks. “A handful of others as well- people that managed to escape the castle.”

“Gaius?” Merlin asked. “He’s alive?”

Arthur nodded, moving into a sitting position against the cave wall. “Percival and Elyan got him out.”

Merlin closed his eyes in relief. “God. I thought- I assumed… I didn’t think he made it out.”

Arthur smiled up at him softly. “I thought the same until I came across them a few weeks later.” He looked down at his hands. “I assumed a lot of people were gone that weren’t. Like you, apparently.”

Merlin let out a short huff. “I was captured.” Arthur’s head shot up at that, concern in his eyes, but Merlin waved him off. “I’m fine. It’s a story for another time.” 

Arthur didn’t seem appeased by that at first, but after a quick glance at Morgana, who resolutely would not meet his eyes, he nodded. “Well. You should sleep. We have a long trip tomorrow. I’ll take first watch.”

“Sire.” Leon admonished. “You and Gwaine have been out for hours. I’ll take watch.”

Arthur couldn’t argue that, and simply nodded once more after a moment. “Wake me in a few hours.”

Leon nodded, but Merlin couldn’t help but think that this was one order he would not obey. Arthur looked exhausted and was asleep after just a few minutes of closed eyes. Merlin took a spot against the wall, several feet away from the rest of the party. Morgana followed, gripping his wrist tightly as her eyes wandered across the knights. 

Morgana rested her head against his chest, mimicking the position they had been in before Arthur and Gwaine wandered past their camp. Merlin wasn’t sure if that was on purpose or not, but he figured that it really didn’t matter. 

Leon looked at them strangely for a moment, and Merlin couldn’t really blame him. The last time any of them had seen Morgana, she had stolen the crown, imprisoned Uther, and had innocent civilians slaughtered. Merlin wondered if Morgana had even gotten a chance to celebrate Uther’s death before all went to hell for her like it had for the rest of them. She wasn’t in the castle when it happened, of course, so it would have taken longer for the invasion to affect her. But it had affected her. There was no denying that. 

Morgana spotted Gwaine glaring at her from his position on the ground a few feet away from Arthur. If Morgana thought it was difficult to sleep before, being surrounded by people that most certainly wanted her dead did not help. With a quiet sigh, Morgana resigned herself to another sleepless night, her hand clenched tight in Merlin’s shirt.

Morning came quickly, and, as Merlin suspected, Leon never woke Arthur. Arthur seemed to feel both guilty and grateful for that. He still looked worn, to say the least, but the dark shadows under his eyes had faded slightly. 

Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, and the other three knights collected their supplies. There had been no fire, so there was no need to try and hide the evidence of a camp. A fire in a cave would have had to been near the entrance, and that would have been far too dangerous. The cave had been surprisingly warm though, so the fire was not missed. 

“The camp is about half a day’s walk.” Arthur pointed to a general direction. “East. If we head out now, we should arrive before dark.”

If they’d had horses, this trip would have been made significantly shorter, but horses left more trails and were hard to come by now a days. Merlin nodded, leaving the cave with the rest of them. 

Arthur reached out to squeeze Merlin’s shoulder as he got closer. “I must prepare you for what will likely be an onslaught of hugging and tears, the later of which will be brought to you by Guinevere.”

Merlin gave a short laugh. “I look forward to it.”

Morgana stayed closed to Merlin as they walked. It would be difficult not to notice the eyes of everyone on her. Some outright glared, like Gwaine, while others gave occasional nervous glances backwards, like Leon. Leon seemed more unsure than angry. He obviously trusted Arthur’s judgement on the matter, unlike Gwaine. Arthur, however, seemed to not be willing to acknowledge Morgana’s presence in the slightest. 

It was difficult, sometimes, to remember that Arthur had loved Morgana like a sister before he even knew they were in fact brother and sister. Her betrayal, while it must have hurt horribly, would not have changed that. Merlin couldn’t help but wonder if Arthur was secretly pleased when Morgana showed up with him yesterday. He hid it well, but the concern he must have felt for his sister could not have been ignored. 

No one was safe anymore. Not even Morgana. Especially Morgana, some would say. No one knew how they did it, but somehow everyone's magic was just… gone. Everyone from druids to high priestesses had their magic ripped from them. Not even Merlin had been immune to this attack. It seemed impossible, but it was true. 

They did manage to arrive at the camp before dark, only stopping once to eat, but it was a close call. Gwen had run up to Arthur immediately, wrapping him in a hug before her eyes locked onto the man next to him.

“Merlin?” It was as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. A short nod and smile from said man was all it took before Gwen was on him, tear stricken face against her chest. “Merlin! Oh god. We thought you were dead. We thought you had been executed.” She lifted her head off of his chest, a wide smile shining through her tears. “I can’t believe you’re alive! Where have you been?” Merlin opened his mouth to answer when Gwen interjected again. “Nevermind, that’s not important. You should let Gaius have a look at you. Gaius! Oh god, Gaius will be so relieved to see you.”

It was at this point that her eyes slid off of Merlin and onto Morgana. Merlin watched at her joy turned to fear, and she took a step backwards.

Merlin reached out a hand to grab Gwen shoulder. “It’s okay. She’s with me.”

Gwen turned to look back at Merlin, confusion written clearly in her features. She spared a glance towards Arthur, who merely nodded, a gesture she returned towards Merlin. Slowly, she allowed the smile to return to her face, but it was wary in comparison to her previous one. 

“Gaius. You should see Gaius.” Gwen grabbed Merlin’s wrist and pulled him towards a different area of the camp. It was quite large with a number of tents. Merlin couldn’t help but wonder how they managed to keep this place hidden. They reached a tent on the edge, and Gwen pulled them both inside. “Gaius!”

The man in question looked up at their entrance. He froze upon seeing the young man standing there. 

Merlin gave a smile. “Hello Gaius.”

Tears seem to fill the old man’s eyes. “Oh, my boy.”

Merlin ran forward, wrapping the man in a hug. Gwen left the tent, leaving the two of them alone, and Merlin spared a moment to wonder where Morgana was in all of this. Soon, however, his thoughts were back to Gaius. “I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Merlin.”

“I should have gone back.” Merlin’s knuckles were white with the strength that he gripped Gaius’s tunic. “I was with Arthur before we were separated. I wanted to get him far away, I didn’t even- My magic was gone. I couldn’t get past the soldiers, but I didn’t even try. I’m sorry.” A broken sob forced its way through Merlin’s throat. “I thought you were dead. All this time. It never even- I didn’t think there was any way… I should have gone back for you. I’m so sorry.”

“Merlin.” Gaius admonished, forcing the boy to look him in his eyes. “You know as well as I do that you would have been killed in an instant if you tried to return for me.” Merlin seemed to know this, but couldn’t stop the guilt from riding up in his throat. “I would never had forgiven myself, Merlin, if you had died trying to help me. I am more grateful than you can ever know that you ran. Please, Merlin, you must know this.”

Merlin didn’t say anything. After a moment, he nodded, tears pooling in his eyes. “Okay.” It was barely more than a whisper. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“And I you.” Gaius squeezed Merlin’s arm in a comforting gesture. “Now tell me, where have you been all this time? It’s been nearly three months since the invasion, and there’s been no sign of you.”

“Well.” Merlin began, rubbing at the remaining tears in his eyes. “After Arthur and I were seperated, things were a mess for awhile. I was hiding from the patrols for a few weeks before they found me.” Gaius seemed alarmed by this, so Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m alright, but Morgana was there, and-”

“Morgana?” Gaius questioned, his alarm rising.

“Yeah. Uh. I brought her with me. She’s here. In the camp.” Merlin looked a little sheepish at his incredulous look. “Look, she’s powerless, just like me. And she saved my life. I couldn’t just abandon her. Morgause is dead. She has no one. On her own, she’d be recaptured within a week, maybe two.” Merlin sighed at Gaius’s lack of response. “I know what she’s done, and when this is all over, we can all go back to trying to kill one another, but she’s scared, Gaius. You don’t know what she’s been through. I do. I was there. I won’t abandon her.”

Gaius sighed. “I just hope you’ve made the right decision here.”

Merlin closed his eyes. “Me too.”

Meanwhile, Morgana had yet to move from her spot at the entrance of the camp where Merlin had left her. She crossed her arms, trying her best to stay out of the view of the rest of the camp.

“So.” Gwaine approached, hand on the hilt of his sword. “What the hell are you playing at?”

Morgana glared back. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Gwaine took another step forward, and Morgana couldn’t help but take a step back. “Now, I know Merlin ain’t stupid, but somehow you’ve managed to convince him that you’re deserving of his, and now our, protection. I want to know what you think you’re doing. Was this the goal all along? To get back to our main camp so you could betray us?”

“You know as well as I do that they would kill me whether I had information or not.” Morgana spat back. She stepped around Gwaine to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, yanking her back. “Let me go.” She seethed, trying to dislodge her arm from his grip and failing. Gwaine did no such thing, and the longer she stayed in his hold, the more desperate she became. 

“Gwaine.” Arthur called out, turning towards the two of them from his place next to Gwen. “Leave her be.”

Gwaine hesitated for a moment, giving Morgana one last look of distaste before releasing her. She took off, heading deeper into the camp, towards where she thought Merlin had headed. Just then, she saw Merlin exiting a tent on the edge of the camp. His eyes wandered over the camp until they came upon Morgana. Concern seemed to cross his features as he headed over towards her.

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked, placing his hand on her arm. 

She shrugged it off. “Yes. I’m fine.”

Merlin didn’t look convinced, but nodded. “It’s getting late. You should sleep.”

Morgana didn’t argue, lack of sleep overriding everything else. The sun was beginning to set, and many of the others were also preparing for sleep. Morgana settled in one of the empty tents, and a few minutes later, she was asleep.

Merlin sat next to Arthur on a log near the center of camp. “What is this place?”

Arthur glanced around briefly. “It was a druid camp. My father couldn’t find it in the years that he searched, so it seemed as good of a place as any to set up.”

Merlin quirked an eyebrow. “How did you find it?”

“Chance.” He responded, poking a stick into the dirt. “We just happened upon it.”

“What about the druids?” 

Arthur grimaced. “Gone. They may have fled, or they may have been captured.” The ‘or slaughtered’ went unsaid. Merlin nodded, and they sat in silence for many moments. “Morgana. How did that… happen?”

It took a moment for Merlin to respond. “We were captured by the same people. We escaped together.”

Arthur nodded, but paused. “That hardly seems like a good reason to trust someone.”

Merlin let out a soft huff. “I think you’ll find that a strange sort of bond is form between two people when they watch each other being strung up.”

Arthur’s head shot up. “You were tortured?” 

“Of course I was.” Merlin looked at him, confused. 

“But… why?” Arthur shook his head. “Why bother torturing someone they’re just going to execute? Are they just that cruel?”

“Not everyone is executed, you know.” After seeing the shock in Arthur’s face, Merlin took a breath and continued. “When your captured, you’re brought to one of their outposts. There, you’re tortured until… until your ‘broken’. At that point, they take you to the their main base where you’re made into a slave. If we’d made it there, Morgana would have been recognized and executed. If they recognized me as a member of the royal household in Camelot, I would have likely been executed as well. Fortunately, we escaped before then.”

Arthur nodded, but his mind seemed to be in rapid thought. “How long did it take you to escape?”

Merlin sighed. “I don’t know for sure. A little over a month, I think. Morgana was there before I was, so even longer for her.”

“A month?” Arthur looked stricken. “And you were still well enough to run?”

“They use magic to torture. All the pain without having to worry about those pesky infections.” Merlin gave a cheeky grin. “They didn’t want to kill us by accident. They only left one mark.” He pulled the neck of his shirt down to reveal his collar bone. There, a number was seared onto his skin. 56. “It represents the group, not the individual. A lot more than fifty-six people have been captured, obviously. Each group gets the same number, so Morgana has it as well.”

Arthur looked sick. “God, Merlin. I’m so sorry.”

Merlin pulled his shirt back up to cover the scar. “It’s not your fault, Arthur.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Arthur shook his head, unable to meet Merlin’s eyes. “I found out about your capture two weeks after it happened. There wasn’t a doubt in my mind that you were dead. I didn’t… I didn’t know you were being tortured. I thought they’d have brought to straight to their main base and executed. If I had any idea that you were still alive, I would have- I…”

Arthur paused, and Merlin grabbed his shoulder. “Arthur, I know. Believe me, I know, but I’m alright. I’m alive. I escaped, and I’m alright.”

Arthur glanced at him. “How did you escape?” 

“They got careless. My manacles weren’t locked properly, and I managed to break them open. The guard for our cell didn’t notice. I came up behind him, got him in a choke hold through the bars, and stabbed him in the chest with his own dagger before he could react with magic.” Merlin sighed. “It was gruesome, but it did the job. After that, the keys were easy to get.”

“You did what you had to do.” Arthur interjected, refusing to let Merlin feel any guilt for killing the man.

“Yeah. I know.” Merlin responded, blankly. “Morgana was in the cell with me. She begged me… she begged me to kill her. She didn’t ask me to take her with me or let her go. She wanted me to kill her, and I could understand. I understood preferring death over that fate, so I took the dagger, and… and I was going to kill her. I really was, but then I used the dagger to break open her manacles instead. It took a few tries, but I managed to break it. Then we ran.” He closed his eyes. “I couldn’t kill her- not after what I had watched her go through for the past month.”

Arthur nodded. “I understand.”

“They came after us. It didn’t take them long to figure out we had escaped. They panicked, I think. Escaping probably wasn’t a common occurrence. They started throwing their magic around at random, hoping to hit one of us by chance. My leg was hit- it was paralyzed. I couldn’t move it. It wasn’t a permanent spell or anything, it wore off, obviously, but I couldn’t walk, much less run. I tried to crawl, but I wasn’t fast enough.” Merlin was silent for several moments. He took a shuddering breath. “I took the dagger, and I placed it above my own heart. I told myself that if they found me, I would drive it downwards. I would kill myself. I couldn’t go back- not when I was so close.” Another pause. “She came back for me. She dragged me into the tree lines. You know how desperate she was to escape. She would have rather died than gone back there, but she still helped me. Somehow, they didn’t find us.”

“She saved you.” Arthur whispered, understanding finally flooding over him.

Merlin turned to look him in the eyes. “I know you don’t trust her. Believe me, I get it. I don’t blame you, but I do trust her. I won’t abandon her, not when she didn’t abandon me.”

Arthur nodded again. “You’re right. I don’t trust her, but I do trust you.” He placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “If you say she won’t betray us, then I believe you.”

Merlin smiled softly. “Thank you, Arthur.”

Arthur smiled in return, giving Merlin a firm pat on the back. “You should sleep. You look like hell.”

“Alright.” A short laugh escaped Merlin’s lips. “You should, too.”

“I will.” Arthur nodded, giving Merlin once last glance before he turned to leave.

Merlin watched him as he disappeared into the tent. He waited a few minutes before heading towards where he saw Morgana had gone. He opened the tent, settling down on the ground next to her. He didn’t need Morgana to sleep, but she needed him. It was proof of her exhaustion that she managed to fall asleep at all by herself. 

Merlin wasn’t sure exactly how long Morgana had been captured before he came along. It had taken three weeks for Merlin to be captured. She could have been taken at any point during that time period. She wasn’t exactly open to talking about it. 

And Merlin had had Arthur. He had something to fight for. He had a cause to will him to survive. The only time it had waned had been when his freedom seemed to slip from his grasp. Morgana had nothing. Her sister was dead. Her loyalties were severed. She had no reason to live. It really was no surprise that Morgana had latched onto Merlin to moment he showed her mercy. 

Merlin had Arthur. Merlin had Gwen. Merlin had Gaius. Merlin had Gwaine. Merlin had Leon. 

Morgana had Merlin.

Letting him go was never an option.


	2. Friendships Found and Lost

Percival, Elyan, and Lancelot, as Arthur explained, had been checking on some of the other nearby camps. When they arrived back at the main camp, Arthur had been quick to explain the situation to them, which led to Merlin receiving a painfully hard pat on the back from Percival, a much gentler one from Elyan, and a firm hug from Lancelot. They all seemed wary of Morgana, but seemed to accept Arthur’s explanation: she came with Merlin, and she was staying. 

It hadn’t taken long for Lancelot to grab Merlin and pull him aside. “Your magic?”

“Gone.” Merlin confirmed glumly. “Everyone’s is.”

“How is that possible?” 

“No idea.” Merlin shook his head morosely. “It would take something incredibly powerful- more powerful than I’ve ever heard of.”

“What would?” Arthur interjected, coming behind the two of them

Merlin jumped for a moment, concerned of where their topic had been. He replayed the his last sentence in his head, grateful for the lack of incrimination found within it. “Magic. Everyone’s magic is gone.”

Arthur nodded, seemingly aware of that fact. “Yes. In all of Albion.”

Merlin’s eyes widened. “All of Albion? Not just Camelot?”

“We spoke to a druid from Nemeth about a week ago.” Arthur confirmed. “It’s widespread. What I don’t understand is how.”

“What could possibly do such a thing?” Lancelot questioned, more to himself to anyone else.

Arthur paused for a moment before turning to Morgana, who was standing outside her tent. “Morgana.” Arthur beckoned her over. She hesitated, glancing at Merlin before joining the group. “What happened when you lost your magic? How did it happen?”

Morgana didn’t respond for a moment, studying Arthur’s face. “It happened suddenly. There was… searing pain. I blacked out. When I woke up, it was gone.”

Lancelot looked at Merlin, who gave him an answering nod. The same had happened to him. Fortunately, he had been with Gaius and no others at the time. There was pain- horrible, blinding pain. And then he was waking up in his room, a concerned-looking Gaius hovering over him. It hadn’t taken him long to realize that his magic was gone. 

Arthur nodded, deep in thought. “And when was this?”

“The same day as the invasion on Camelot.” Morgana replied. “Several hours before.”

The invasion itself had been quick. They came in the shadows. There were hundreds of them, but it was not their numbers that made them so fierce. Their power out rivaled even Merlin’s- something that should not of been possible. 

Arthur had been knocked unconscious in the courtyard, and with Gwaine’s help, Merlin managed to get Arthur out of the castle and into the forest. They found a cave where they would be safe, and Merlin had gone to see if they were being followed. Gwaine had never regretted anything more than letting Merlin out of his sight right then. Because Merlin never came back. 

He hadn’t been captured right then and there, but they had seen him. Merlin ran, but they pursued him, tracking his position for miles and miles, making Merlin wonder if they had managed to put some kind of magic tracker on him. Such spells would fade with time. If he managed to evade them long enough, it would finally be safe for him to return to Arthur without fear of revealing his location. 

He lasted three weeks. 

Then they found him.

In the meantime, Arthur and Gwaine had been reunited with both Leon and Lancelot. The four of them headed back to the castle, hoping to gather some kind of intel on the men who conquered it, but there was nothing. The castle was deserted. Bodies laid strewn in the streets. Everyone who had resided within the castle had either escaped, been captured, or been killed. When Arthur saw the body of his father, his head cleaved from his shoulders, it took everything he had not to be sick right there and then. 

Another week went by, and they found Elyan and Percival in the woods. They had led Arthur to where Gaius and Gwen were holding up. Then they found the abandoned druid camp, and they settled there. Slowly but surely, they found more of Arthur’s people lost in the forest. They were invited back to the camp with them where they would be protected- not that Arthur could protect them. Not really. Not if they were found. But they didn’t need to know that. Or maybe they already did.

A few weeks later, Leon brought Arthur a piece of Merlin’s jacket. He had found it while searching the area for any sign of the men cloaked in black. Arthur hadn’t responded much at first. He had taken the piece and walked away. It wasn’t until he was alone in his tent that he finally broke down and cried. It wasn’t a surprise, really. It was assumed that Merlin had been captured. Why else would he not of returned? But to have to confirmed was something different entirely. 

Seeing the body of his father in the streets had been the first straw. Merlin’s jacket had been the final one. 

Arthur hadn’t told Gaius or Gwen. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to sever their hope that Merlin was still alive. Gwen would have grieved for her best friend, but she would have survived. Arthur wasn’t sure if the same could be said to the man who considered Merlin a son. It might just have destroyed him. 

And seeing how he was wrong- how Merlin was very much alive- Arthur was grateful that he had kept the presumed truth to himself. 

“I am going to head towards Nemeth tomorrow.” Arthur said, forcing his thoughts to fade. “The druids gave me the location of a camp there. Perhaps they have some information.”

“Surely not alone.” Merlin interjected, concern fueling his tone.

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “I’ll take the knights and any others who wish to come.” Merlin gave a knowing smile which made Arthur roll his eyes. Of course he would go with him. And if he went, so would Morgana. “Very well.” Arthur sighed when Merlin’s grin did not fade. “I think I preferred you when you were dead.”

Arthur froze, realizing the weight of his own words, but Merlin just laughed. “As if. I’m sure you were incredibly bored without me.”

Bored wasn’t exactly the word Arthur would have used. Nothing about these past months had been boring. “We ride out in an hour.”

Gwen and Gaius rode out with them as well. Arthur was wary at first, unsure if the old man should be making such a long trip, but then Gwen had reminded him that there could be wounded in this camp. Arthur didn’t point out that there was never wounded- only the dead and the living. No one attacked ever survived. He didn’t say this because he didn’t have to. She already knew. 

They made good time, all things considering. The camp was about the same size as Arthur’s. There were, in fact, some wounded men, though they had managed to injure themselves without the help of the black robed men. Gaius had shuffled off with Gwen to assist them as soon as the need became apparent. 

“Arthur Pendragon, I presume.” A young woman began walking towards them. 

Arthur allowed her a small smile. “You must be Princess Mithian. The druid told me of your camp.”

“Yes, though I am hardly a princess anymore.” She looked over the rest of his group before gesturing them inwards. “Come. Please. You must be tired.”

“I take it by your presence here that Nemeth has fared no better than Camelot.” Arthur walked beside Mithian as they entered further into the camp. 

“I’m afraid so. My father was killed in the initial invasion. I managed to escape.”

“My father was killed as well.” Arthur was silent for a moment. He had had many a months now to come to terms with that, but it made it no less difficult to say. “Any news of the other kingdoms?”

“Essetir we know for a fact has fallen, though that was to be expected with Cenred’s recent death. The kingdom was already unstable. The rest, however, are just rumors.”

“How?” Arthur shook his head. “How could they attack so quickly. All of Albion, so the rumors say, in the course of just a few weeks. It’s an impossible endeavour.”

“Impossible indeed, yet they achieved it nonetheless.” Mithian pressed her lips together. “Thousands of my people have already been taken to the capital.”

“The capital?” Arthur questioned.

Mithian nodded. “Yes. It’s what they call their main base. The capital of Albion, or so they say. It’s a few hours North from the Lake of Avalon.”

“Have you seen it?” Arthur was suddenly very intrigued by this capital. He always knew they had a main base, but this was the first time he had been given any solid information on it.

“Not personally, no.” Mithian denied. “But some of my men have. It’s heavily guarded and difficult to even approach without being detected.”

“They’re only growing in power.” Arthur looked in the direction he knew to be North. “Everyday, more and more people are captured. The longer we wait to fight back, the more men we lose, and the more power they gain.”

“Of course.” Mithian raised an eyebrow. “But it’s easier said than done. Their fortress is filled with hundreds of sorcerers- the powers of which we cannot comprehend.”

“Yes.” Arthur nodded. “But what other option do we have?”

Mithian sighed. “I will not order my men to fight in what will certainly be a losing battle, but I will ask for volunteers if you want to plan some kind of attack.”

Arthur smiled in understanding. “Of course. I would expect no less. There are a few more camps in the vicinity. My group will head back to our own camp and scout the nearby area.”

“Stay.” Mithian protested. “For the night. It’s too late to head out now, and you’ve been walking all day. Rest and head out in the morning.”

Arthur nodded, too exhausted to protest. And truth be told, his own men were just as tired. They would appreciate the rest. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

Night had since fallen, bringing all those in the camp, besides a few that remained awake on watch, to sleep. Merlin, Arthur noticed, was awake despite not being currently on watch. He laid across the ground, Morgana next to him. Arthur was grateful that no one here in Nemeth seemed to recognize her for who she was. He had no desire to re-explain her appearance alongside them. 

“They don’t want me here.” Arthur could barely hear Morgana as she whispered, the words obviously not meant for his ears. 

“That is to be expected.” Merlin whispered back, resting his head against his own extended arm. “Surely you didn’t think they’d forgotten about what you did.”

“Uther is- was a tyrant. I don’t regret my actions.”

“I never said you did.” Merlin’s voice remained surprisingly calm despite Morgana’s tone and the topic itself. “They’ve let you stay with them. That’s more than you probably deserve, all things considered.”

“Thanks.” Morgana replied, bitterly.

“You know what I mean.” Merlin sighed, seeming to at least partially regret it words, no matter how true they may have been. “Obviously you weren’t going to be welcomed with open arms.”

“I don’t want open arms.”

“Then what do you want?” Morgana didn’t reply to this. Merlin reached out a hand to touch Morgana’s arm, and she shrugged it off. “You’re here. Isn’t that what matters?”

“For how long?” Merlin raised an eyebrow, and Morgana continued. “They only let me stay because they want you to stay. As soon as they’re given the opportunity, they’ll leave me behind. Or worse.”

“That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it? I’m surprised Gwaine hasn’t killed me in my sleep yet.”

“No one’s going to hurt you.”

“Yeah.” Morgana scoffed. “Like you could control them.”

“Arthur won’t let them.”

“Yes, because Arthur is so very fond of me.” 

Arthur had to stop himself from jerking in discomfort upon hearing his own name being discussed. He didn’t like Morgana. That much was true. She had betrayed him. She had betrayed Camelot. She had led to the deaths of many innocent civilians. There was no fondness left for Morgana in his heart. But he did love her. Arthur didn’t think anything could ever change that.

“You’re his sister. He won’t allow you to come to any harm.”

“He’ll abandon me the first chance he gets.”

“That won’t happen.”

“But what if it does?”

“It won’t.”

“But if it does?”

Merlin paused for a long moment. Arthur began to wonder if he had already responded but had done it too quietly to be heard. “Then I’ll go with you.”

That seemed to be what Morgana was looking for, as her tense form seemed to relax slightly.

Merlin reached out his hand again, and this time she did not shrug it away. “I promised I wouldn’t leave you, and I meant it.”

Arthur clenched his teeth. No, he had no plans to abandon Morgana, but it was clear that if Morgana, for whatever reason, left the group, Merlin would go with her. If Morgana caused Arthur to lose Merlin again, he wasn’t sure he would be able to forgive that.

When morning came, Arthur’s group headed back towards their own camp. Gaius, and in turn Gwen, stayed behind with the wounded patients. 

They arrived in good time without Gaius. 

“Hello?” Arthur called out as they approached the camp. It was far quieter than he had expected it to be. Usually by now, they’d be able to hear the echoes of conversations. Perhaps they had heard them approaching and had gone quiet in fear of being detected. 

Oh how Arthur wished that had been the case. 

It took everything Arthur had not to let his knees go weak as he looked as the bodies of the men and women who, just days prior, had been living among him. The camp had been slaughtered.

Merlin approached him from behind, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Arthur?”

“We should have never left.” Arthur’s voice was just above a whisper. “I took all the knights. I had us all leave. I left them defenseless.”

“Arthur.” Merlin said again, this time firmer. “Nothing would have changed. You would have just been killed alongside them.”

“I should have been.” 

Merlin took a step in front of him, grabbing both of his arms in a forceful grip. “Arthur. Don’t you dare say that.”

“I was supposed to protect them. I told them I’d protect them. I failed them.”

“No.” Merlin’s grip tightened to an almost painful degree. “No. You fail them if you give in. You fail them if you stop fighting. But this? This wasn’t you. This wasn’t your fault.”

Arthur shook his head. “I was a fool. We should have never stayed one place for so long. I grew careless.”

“You had no way of knowing.”

“I should have known.”

“This place was well hidden. They would have been just as likely to find you if you kept moving.”

“We stayed here for two months.” Gwaine finally interjected, pulling Arthur and Merlin’s attention away from one another. “Two months without a peep, but the second you come along, we’re discovered.” From his words, he could be referring to Merlin, but it was obvious who he was actually speaking of. 

“Gwaine.” Merlin warned, taking a step away from Arthur and closer to Morgana.

“What? You expect me to believe it’s some kind of coincidence?” Gwaine scoffed. “A known enemy of Camelot enters the camp. A few days later, the camp is discovered.”

“When?” Arthur walked towards Gwaine. “When could she possibly have betrayed us? She hasn’t left our side since she arrived.”

“At night, perhaps.”

Arthur shook his head. “Merlin would have awoken if she tried to leave. Unless, of course, you’re accusing Merlin of betraying us, too?”

“He could be enchanted?”

“With what magic?!”

“I don’t know!” Gwaine finally relented. “But you can’t tell me there’s no connection.”

“Yes.” Merlin interjected. “I can. Morgana’s been hurt by these people just as much as you have. She doesn’t want to help them!”

“Maybe she’s been in league with them this whole time.”

Merlin shook his head, stepping fully in front of Morgana, who had yet to speak. “No. She isn’t. She didn’t do this.”

“Why are you defending her so much?” Gwaine gestured angrily towards Morgana. “You know what she did!”

“Of course I know what she did! I haven’t forgiven that!”

“It sure as hell sounds like you have.”

“Gwaine!” Arthur finally yelled, stepping in front of Merlin. “That’s quite enough. I don’t know what happened here, but it wasn’t Morgana.”

“Sire.” Leon interjected. “They could still be in the area. We should leave before they have a chance to spot us.”

Arthur nodded. “Yes. Let’s move out.”

And then a blast of fire erupted from the ground.

And they ran.

Arthur looked back after several minutes, expecting to see the cloaked men pursuing them, but instead saw nothing but the treeline. Arthur held up his hand, and the rest of the group came to a stop, looking around. 

“They stopped.” Lancelot whispered, unwilling to speak loudly on the chance that they were still being tracked.

“That’s not right.” Elyan took a few steps closer to the direction they had been coming from. “They were right on us. We really shouldn’t have been able to get away.”

“They gave up.” Arthur whispered. “But why?”

“Merlin?” Morgana’s voice was filled with concern, and Arthur turned to look at the man. Except he wasn’t there. 

Arthur searched wildly around them, looking for any sign on Merlin. But there was none. “Merlin!” It wasn’t a yell, they couldn’t give away their location, but if Merlin was nearby, he would hear it. “Merlin!” Arthur ran a hand through his hair. They got him. He just got Merlin back, and now he was gone again. Now he was dead. 

Lancelot looked towards Arthur. “If they killed him, they would have continued pursuing us, but they didn’t. They didn’t kill him. They captured him.”

“That’s just as good as dead.” Morgana murmured. 

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “No, it’s not, because as long as he’s alive, there’s hope.”

“Escaping the first time was blind luck and chance.” Morgana argued. “He won’t be able to do it again.”

“Then we’ll just have to give him a hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I got rid of Merlin as soon as I gave him back to Arthur. I am a cruel, cruel person.


	3. Familiar Places and Familiar Faces

“Arthur!” Gwen called out as they entered Mithian’s camp. “You’re back sooner than we expected.” Her smile faded as she saw the look on Arthur’s face. “Arthur, what’s wrong?”

 

“The camp was found.” Arthur’s forced out, his voice raspy. “They’re… they’re all dead.”

 

Gwen gasped, both hands coming to cover her mouth. “No. Oh gods, no.”

 

Gaius and Mithian joined them, quickly noticing the tone. Gaius quirked an eyebrow as he looked over the group. “Sire, where’s Merlin?”

 

Gwen’s head shot up as she looked over the group again. “Merlin?”

 

“We were attacked.” Arthur finally replied. “They… they took Merlin.”

 

It wasn’t fair. They had all thought Merlin dead for three months, and now when they had finally gotten him back, he was gone again. Gaius looked as if all the hope in his world had been sucked out in three words. In a way, Arthur supposed, it had been. 

 

Arthur walked forward, placing a hand on Gaius’s shoulder. “We’ll find him, Gaius. We will.”

 

And then, without warning, Morgana collapsed. 

 

Arthur was quick to kneel down next to her as she twitched on the ground. He grabbed her arms, holding her still. “Morgana. Morgana!”

 

Arthur gave a half glance at the commotion behind him. There was another in the camp, it seemed, having a similar fit as Morgana. Several minutes went by without change before Morgana’s shaking finally ceased. Seconds later, she peeled her eyes open.

 

“Morgana?” Arthur tried again.

 

Morgana gave a small groan in response, seemingly all she was capable of at the moment. 

 

Arthur turned around again. Mithian was kneeling next to a young man that Arthur immediately recognized as being the druid who originally told him of this camp. 

 

Morgana finally began to sit up. Arthur went to help her but was pushed away by weak hands. “Trelane.” She whispered, out of breath. 

 

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

 

“Trelane.” She repeated. “He’s… he’s the one behind all of this. He’s their leader.”

 

“How?” Arthur questioned. “How do you know that? Morgana, what happened?”

 

She closed her eyes, rubbing a hand against her forehead. “It’s like he was in my head. I could… I could see him. In my head. He spoke.”

 

Arthur was silent for a moment. Trelane. They finally had a name behind all of the horrific events that had taken place, and Morgana, apparently, had a face. But how was that possible. How could you enter someone else’s mind? The answer was pathetically simple: magic.

 

“Morgana.” Arthur tried, taking a breath. “What did he say?”

 

“He said that he had united the land. Albion. He united it, under one banner. He-” Morgana clenched her eyes shut, as if the memory was causing her pain. “He said the time for bloodshed was over. He wants people to surrender. If… if you surrender and pledge your loyalty… you can live in his new society.”

 

“Why you?” Gwaine asked, though, surprisingly enough, he didn’t seem to be accusing Morgana of anything this time. 

 

“It wasn’t just her.” Arthur replied, jerking his head in the direction of Mithian. “The druid saw it as well.”

 

“Maybe it’s the magic.” Lancelot answered, making everyone look in his direction. “Morgana and the druid would have both had magic. Maybe that’s why they received the message.”

 

“What does that mean then?” Leon interjected. “Was the message only meant for those with magic?”

 

“Or maybe he can only reach people with magic.” Arthur summarized. “He took their magic. Maybe he has a connection to them now. Maybe he can’t get into our heads.” He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “This doesn’t change anything. We still need to find Merlin.” He turned to Morgana. “Do you remember where the outpost is? The one you and Merlin were held at?”

 

Morgana hesitated. “I believe so.”

 

“Can you take us there?” Arthur pressed on when Morgana didn’t answer immediately. “Odds are, Merlin would be taken there, right?”

 

Morgana nodded reluctantly. “Yes. Probably.” It was clear that she did not look forward to returning to the place she had been held for over a month, but Arthur didn’t have a choice but ask this of her. She sighed, seemingly coming to the same conclusion. “I’ll take you there.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you have any idea how many of Trelane’s men we should be expecting?” Arthur asked as they approached the outpost.

 

“Two.” Morgana replied. “There are always two.”

 

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. “Only two?”

 

Morgana gave a nod, holding out her hand the bring the group to a halt. “There are hundreds of these outposts. They can hardly afford to have more than two in each. They don’t need more than two anyways. No one could hope to escape even one of them.”

 

“You escaped.” Arthur pointed out.

 

“That was blind luck, nothing more.” She paused. “Something’s not right.” Morgana murmured, looking past the trees towards the outpost. “One of them should be keeping watch outside, but no one’s there.”

 

“Lucky for us.” Gwaine replied. “One less thing to worry about then.”

 

Arthur approached the outpost, followed quickly by the others in the group. If what Morgana said was true, getting into the fort would be easier than planned, but that had little impact on what happened inside. Merlin escaped once before, surely he could do so again with their help, even if he lost the element of surprise.

 

He pushed the door open, peering inside. The outpost itself was small. There could only be two or three rooms inside. This drastically increased both their chance of finding Merlin quickly and being found quickly. 

 

“It’s abandoned.” Morgana took a few steps in.

 

Arthur reached out to pull her back, but stopped. “How can you tell?”

 

“That’s where we were held.” Morgana points towards a cell-like room with bars for walls. “Merlin isn’t here. No one’s here.”

 

Arthur walked farther into the building, followed by his knights. It didn’t take long for him to confirm Morgana’s proclamation. There were no cloaked men here, and more important, Merlin wasn’t here. 

 

“He must have been taken somewhere else.” Arthur sighed. “Spread out. See what you can find.”

 

“Are you sure it’s wise to stay here?” Lancelot asked. “They could be back at anytime.”

 

“We’ll be quick.” Arthur replied. He turned towards Morgana. “Would why this place be abandoned?”

 

Morgana glaces around the room. “They’re probably just out gathering more victims. Or they could be taking their current captives to their main base. It could be a number of things.”

 

Arthur nodded, walking deeper into the building. He couldn’t stop himself from entering the cell. Merlin had been held here for over a month. Morgana had been held here for even longer. Manacles were attached to the wall, high above the ground. They would have been forced to stand for the entirety of their captivity. Arthur wasn’t sure if they remained manacled during their… torture, or if they were moved to a different part of the building. They must of unchained Merlin at some point. Merlin himself had said that was how he escaped- they were careless when reattaching his manacles. Where were they taken? Did they leave the cell, or were they just thrown on the ground. Why bother unchaining them at all? Was there a purpose to it, or just some kind of cruelty? Or mercy? The former seemed far more likely. 

 

Arthur had abandoned him. Arthur had thought without a doubt that Merlin was dead, and Merlin had forgiven him. Or rather, Merlin seemed to be of the opinion that Arthur didn’t need forgiving. Part of him wanted to hear the words from Merlin’s mouth. He didn’t want Merlin to tell him that he did nothing wrong, because he would never be able to convince him of that. He didn’t want Merlin to tell him he understood. He wanted Merlin to acknowledge what Arthur had done to him and tell him that he forgave him.

 

Arthur would never ask for that, though. He didn’t deserve Merlin’s forgiveness. He didn’t deserve the words that would help him sleep through the night. So many of his people had been slaughtered and killed, and there was nothing he could have done to stop it. He could have helped Merlin though. Just maybe, if he had tried to rescue him, if he had figured out where Merlin was being held, he could have cut his captivity time in half. But he hadn’t, because he had made an assumption. His assumption was wrong, and Merlin had paid the price for it. 

 

Arthur was suddenly grateful for Morgana’s appearance in Merlin’s life. She had been with Merlin when Arthur was not. She had saved his life when Arthur could not. For perhaps the first time, Arthur could understand the confusing bond the two seemed to share. They had been abandoned by everybody, whether Merlin was willing to admit it or not, and they had only had each other. Enemies had become allies through force, necessity, and loneliness. 

 

And now Merlin was lost again. Arthur had lost him once again, but he would not make the same mistake as last time. He wouldn’t presume his death like many of the others had. Even Morgana seemed to think there was little hope in recovering him. Perhaps that stemmed from her captivity. Arthur wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter.

 

Merlin would be found. Arthur would make sure of it. 

 

* * *

The first thing Merlin noticed when he awoke was the distinct lack of pain. It took several moments for the memories to wash over him. The camp. Arthur. Running. Darkness. He groaned, attempting to shift, but his lack of movement made his eyes shoot open.

 

The room was white and bright- far too bright. Merlin clenched his eyes shut before forcing them to open again. The room was empty apart from the chair-like device he was sat on in the very center. It was more like a chair than a table, but the back was angled and had him reclining. is wrists and ankles were chained to the chair itself. 

 

Merlin struggled against the restraints without much hope. Then, without warning, the door to the room slid open, and a man dressed in the same black robes as the others walked in.

 

The man said nothing at first, walking towards Merlin and pushing his shirt away to reveal the number burnt into his flesh. “You were captured once before.” It wasn’t a question, so Merlin did not respond. “If they had known who you were, I assure you, that would not of happened.”

 

“And who am I?” Merlin questioned, attempting and failing to maneuver away from the man’s hand. 

 

“Emrys, of course.” The man responded. “You should never of been put under the conditioning. You are far too valuable to us.”

 

“Valuable?”

 

“Yes. You shall be protected.”

 

“From who?” 

 

“From all.” 

 

“Does that include you?” 

 

The man paused at that, as if seriously considering the question. “Perhaps.” Merlin gave another yank at his restraints, and the man reached towards his wrists to stop him. “There’s really no point in that. You’ll only hurt yourself.”

 

“And you can’t let that happen, can you?”

 

“No.” The man smiled, and it made Merlin feel sick. “I really can’t.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Merlin fell quiet at that, and the man stared at him for several long seconds before finally relenting. “Have you not wondered how it is we are so powerful?”

 

The question confused Merlin more than anything else. “Of course I have.”

 

“Have you any theories?” The man seemed genuinely curious. 

 

Merlin paused for a moment before continuing. “You… stole the magic of others.”

 

“Yes. Very good.” 

 

“But how?” 

 

“The Crystal of Theostal is a very powerful tool.”

 

Merlin’s eyebrows rose. “A crystal? How is that possible?”

 

The man placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, which made him jerk back. “You are young, aren’t you?” He gave Merlin another smile. “The Crystal of Theostal was created thousands of years ago, but people feared its power. It was lost to the world for years and years until it was uncovered nearly a hundred years ago.”

 

“A hundred years ago?” Merlin looked at the man in confusion. “Why did you wait so long to use it?”

 

“Magic is not an unlimited resource.” The man continued. “There is only so much you can take from the world, and the crystal is less than efficient. The power granted to us would have been finite and weak.”

 

“It certainly doesn’t seem weak.”

 

“It is not, thanks to you.”

 

“What?” Merlin tried to sit up, but found it difficult given the restraints. 

 

The man placed his hand on Merlin’s chest, pressing him back gently. “You are different, Merlin. Your power is never ending.” He glanced at Merlin’s face, seeing his still present confusion. “You can think of magic like energy. Everyone has this energy, though some have more than others. When you take that energy away, they are empty, but you will never be empty. Even as we speak, your magic replenishes itself, only to be sucked away by the crystal. You, Merlin, are a never ending supply of magic. As long as you live, you will produce this power.”

 

Understanding seemed to fall over Merlin’s features. “Thus why I must be protected.”

 

“Indeed.” Merlin closed his eyes, and the man gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Do not fear, Emrys. You are our guest here. You shall be treated well.”

 

“Your guest?” Merlin huffed. “Do you keep all your guests in chains?”

 

“Your restraints shall be removed soon enough, I assure you. For now, however, they will remain.”

 

He knew he shouldn’t ask this, but his curiosity was too strong. “Why remove them at all? I mean, if I’m such a valuable prisoner, why risk my escape?”

 

“Oh, Merlin.” The man chuckled. “You will not escape. As I said, you are our guest, and you shall be treated as such. Once you have calmed yourself, you will meet our king. He will better explain to you your role here.”

 

“Who is this king?”

 

“Lord Trelane. He is the one who discovered the crystal and granted its power to us.”

 

Merlin sat up straighter once more. “But that was over a hundred years ago. How is he still alive?”

 

The man smiled. “He is a very powerful man.”

 

“I see.” Merlin replied, warily. “What does that make you in all of this? My nanny?”

 

“In a way, yes.” He placed his hand on Merlin’s chest once more, pushing him back down. “My name is Gothos. I shall see to your needs.”

 

“My needs involve returning home.”

 

“This is your home, Merlin.”

 

“Fine. My needs involve returning to my  _ king _ .”

 

For a moment, Merlin thought Gothos would reply with a simple ‘Trelane is your king,’ or something similar, but he did not. “If you wish to show us the location of all your camps, we would be more than happy to oblige. I was under the opinion that you would be less than inclined to do so.”

 

Merlin glared, but he was right. Even if he did escape, it would be far too dangerous to return to the camps. If Merlin was truly so important to them, they would not let him go so easily. Anyone he came into contact with would be in danger. He couldn’t return to Arthur, or Morgana, or any of them. He was, for the first time, truly and utterly alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! You got Merlin back. Even if Arthur didn't. :)


	4. A Forming Plan

When Merlin’s manacles snapped open, he was tempted to make a run for it, but all things considered, it wasn’t exactly an option. For starters, he was vastly outnumbered. Not to mention the fact that he still had no idea where he was. Gothos stood before along with one other, escorting him out of the room and down the hall. It looked like he was in some kind of palace, though it wasn’t one Merlin recognized. Not that Merlin would recognize any castle but Camelot’s.

 

They approached two large double doors, and each man took a handle and pulled the doors open. Inside was a medium sized room with a long table filled with food. It reminded Merlin of the feasts held back in Camelot, but there were only two chairs: one on each end of the table. The chair by the far end of the table was occupied by a dark haired man. An equally dark, but short, beard was clearly present on his face. He looked maybe forty, though whether or not that was his true age remained unknown. It was the first person Merlin had seen in this place that did not don the same black robes as the rest of the men. The robes he wore were indeed similar, but they were stark white. It was a staggering difference. 

 

The man smiled as Merlin entered the room. “Ah. Merlin. Take a seat.”  Merlin hesitated before stepping forward and pulling the chair back. As he sat, the man took a bite of the food piled on his plate. “Please, eat.”

 

Merlin did not move, and he heard the sound of the doors shutting behind him. He was indeed hungry, but he had no desire to share a meal with this man. His identity was still unknown, but Merlin had a distinct feeling of who he was. “Trelane?”

 

“Yes, indeed. And you are Emrys.”

 

Merlin nodded more to himself at having his suspicion confirmed. Trelane said nothing else, and continued to eat slowly, watching Merlin with curiosity. “What is this place?”

 

“You, my friend, are in the capital of Albion.”

 

The capital. Their headquarters. Merlin had always dreaded the idea of being brought here, though he imagined it would be under different circumstances: as a slave, not a guest. Though, he wasn’t really a guest, even if that’s what they called him.

 

“I’m afraid you were unconscious during our first broadcast yesterday. I would like you to join me for our second one today.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Merlin raised an eyebrow, confusion clearly written across his face.

 

“Our broadcast.” Trelane answered. “It’s our way of communicating with the public. Now that we have conquered Albion, it is time for this needless bloodshed to end.”

 

“Really?” Merlin didn’t sound convinced, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Well then, what are you waiting for?”

 

“The people of Albion must submit themselves to me. Only then can there be peace.” Trelane was quiet for a moment, picking a grape off it’s stem and placing it in his mouth. “For the next broadcast, you shall stand by my side.”

 

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? Not interested.”

 

“I am a symbol of power, Merlin.” Trelane gestured towards himself, and then towards Merlin. “You are to be a symbol of peace. With your support, the people will comply.”

 

“I think you overestimate my importance to people outside the druid communities.” Merlin countered. “Most would not even recognize me.”

 

“Perhaps not.” Trelane agreed. “But it changes nothing. You shall stand with me.”

 

“No. I will not.” Merlin’s voice did not waver. Trelane stared for a moment, and Merlin scoffed with a less than amused laugh. “What are you going to do? Torture me? Guess what- you already have. You wanna take another go?”

 

“No, of course not.” Trelane responded, calmly. “That was a mistake. It should never have happened. You are far too precious to us.”

 

“Then what?” Merlin leaded back on his chair. “Did you think you’d just command me, and I’d do whatever you wanted? Bend to your every whim? Was that what you expected? Because I can assure you, I have no intention of helping you or any of your followers.”

 

“We shall not hurt you, as you are our guest, but-”

 

“You people keep saying that. I’m not your  _ guest _ . I was not, and never will be, your guest. I am your  _ prisoner _ .” Merlin was nearly yelling, his confidence against this man rising with every second. “You can’t touch me. You said so yourself. I don’t have to do a thing you say.”

 

“But.” Trelane repeated, a darker look crossing over his face. “That does not mean we will not do what we must to ensure your compliance.”

 

Merlin raised an eyebrow, but did not speak as the doors reopened. The sound of muffled crying, however, did make Merlin turn. A young girl, no older than ten, was held tight in the grip of one of the robed men. Her face was tear-stricken, and sobs forced their way out of her throat. 

 

Merlin turned back towards Trelane, fury written across his features. “You think I don’t know how many children you’ve killed? You think I don’t know how many will be killed? If you think I’m naive enough to believe that you’d let her go, then you’re wrong.”

 

Trelane said nothing, but his eyes flashed gold, and the girl screamed. Merlin flinched, slamming his eyes shut. He knew this spell. He was very familiar with this spell. He knew the pain this young girl would be suffering from as he had suffered from it himself.

 

“Leave her be.” Merlin tried desperately. “She has nothing to do with this. She’s just a  _ child _ .” Trelane did nothing, and Merlin forced himself to look at the girl. Fresh tears were running down her cheeks and painful screams continued to fall from her lips as she writhed on the ground. “Please!” Merlin turned back towards Trelane. “Please. Stop.”

 

The screams ceased, and Merlin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

Trelane stared at Merlin for a moment before speaking. “Will you do as I ask?”

Merlin didn’t respond immediately, so his eyes flashed gold once more, and the girl’s screams reemerged. “Yes!” The screams stopped once again, and a tear slipped down Merlin’s cheek. “I’ll do it. I’ll do it.”

 

Trelane smiled. “I knew we’d reach an understanding.”

 

* * *

 

They were leaving the outpost when Morgana collapsed onto the ground once again, head clutched in her hands. Arthur ran forwards, crouching down next to her. 

 

Slowly, after several minutes, Morgana let go of her head and opened her eyes. “Trelane.” She whispered.

 

“What did he say?” Arthur questioned, reach out a hand to steady her as she stood. 

 

“He’s… going to visit each of the five kingdoms- give people a chance to surrender. He wants people to come and pledge their loyalty to him.”

 

Arthur nodded. “Any idea where he’s heading first?” 

 

Morgana shook her head. “He didn’t say.”

 

Gwaine huffed. “What point is there in telling people to meet you somewhere if your not going to tell them when?”

 

Arthur glanced towards Gwaine. “We can assume there will be more messages in the future.” He looked back towards Morgana, who still seemed to be in a state of shock. “You alright?”

 

“Merlin.” 

 

“What?” Arthur asked, confusion evident in his voice. 

 

“He was there.” Morgana replied. “Standing next to Trelane. He was there.”

 

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head. “It’s a trick. Some kind of trick.”

 

Morgana doesn’t look certain. “No. It was him. I know it was, but something was wrong.”

 

“Is he alright?” Lancelot tried.

 

Morgana closed her eyes, as if trying to picture him from the message. “He didn’t look hurt. He was wearing these white robes- like the ones Trelane wears.” A pause. “He wasn’t injured, but he didn’t seem exactly pleased to be there either.”

 

“That’s why Merlin wasn’t at the outpost.” Elyan interjected. “He’s at their main base.”

 

Arthur shook his head. “By why would they take him there? Why would they put him in the message.” He looked at Morgana. “Maybe… maybe it’s different for everyone. You saw Merlin, but maybe others saw someone else. They’re already putting images in your mind, maybe they can manipulate it as well.”

 

“Well.” Gwaine sighed. “Only one way to find out. The druid back at the camp will have seen the same message.”

 

Mithian approached them the moment they entered the camp a few hours later. “Did you see the vision?”

 

“Morgana did.” Arthur said with a nod towards his sister. “The druid?”

 

“Yes.” She looked past Arthur towards the rest of his group. “Your friend. Did you find him?”

 

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “But in the message, did the druid-”

 

“See him?” Mithian finished. “Yes. At least, he believed it to be him. I assume you saw the same thing?” The last part was directed towards Morgana.

 

Morgana nodded. “Yes. It was Merlin.”

 

Mithian sighed. “They must have taken him to their main base as opposed to the outpost you spoke of. Is his loyalty so easily bought?”

 

“No.” Arthur denied. “It is not. They’re forcing him to do this.”

 

“So?” One of the men from Mithian’s camp approached the group. “He stands next to the man who destroyed our homes and killed our families. He’s a traitor.”

 

“No!” Arthur tried again. “There’s something more here. He wouldn’t- he’s…” Arthur sighed. “If there’s one thing I know about Merlin, it’s that he is stubborn. Far too stubborn for his own good. He  _ hates  _ Trelane. He wouldn’t just switch sides like that.”

 

Arthur felt his nails sharp against his palm as he clenched his fists. He knew how it looked. To an outsider, yes, it looked as if Merlin had abandoned them to save himself. Betrayed them. But he knew Merlin. They didn’t. Merlin wasn’t a coward. It had been made clear to Arthur several times over that Merlin would rather die than betray him. There was something else at work here- something they couldn’t see.

 

The man scoffed. “Then how to you explain it?”

 

“Magic?” Arthur shrugged. “They could be using magic to make him stand there. It could be a number of things. But he isn’t a traitor.”

 

“What of the kingdom visits?” Mithian interjected, seeing that this conversation was going nowhere. 

 

“Trelane will be more vulnerable in our domain than he would ever be in his fortress.” Arthur looked around the group. “If there is a time to strike, it’s now.” 

 

“So we attack while he’s visiting one of the kingdoms?” Leon questioned. 

 

“Or this could be our chance to infiltrate the fortress. With him gone, it’ll be weaker.” 

 

Arthur shook his head. “It’ll still be heavily guarded, even with Trelane gone. We’ll have to attack Trelane in our own territory. That’s the only advantage we have at the moment. We need to take it.” 

 

When Trelane came to Camelot, Camelot would come for him. 

 

Merlin would have to wait.


	5. Cruel Manipulation

The room Merlin was returned to was different from the blank white room he had been held in before. It had a bed and even a table with chairs pushed all around it. It was still a small room, but larger than the previous one. Merlin paced it for awhile, ripping off the white cloak before finally sitting down on the bed, his head in his hands. 

 

Standing next to Trelane as he spoke of peace had made Merlin feel sick to his stomach. What must people think of him? What did Arthur think of him? Does he think Merlin a traitor? A coward? Surely Arthur knows Merlin would never give in to save his own skin. Right? 

 

The door to Merlin’s room was pulled open, and a young girl, the same young girl as before, was brought in. The doors closed once more with no explanation as to the girl’s appearance. She looked around wildly before her eyes found Merlin’s. She backed away in fear, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Merlin tried to placate, raising his hands in a surrender motion. “I’m not going to hurt you.” The girl said nothing, looking him over warily. Merlin slowly lowered his hand. “Are you alright?”

 

Merlin kicked himself as soon as the words left his mouth. Of course she wasn’t alright, but the girl gave a shaky nod nonetheless. It wasn’t entirely convincing. 

 

He tried to give her a friendly smile, though he knew it must look forced. “My name’s Merlin.” The girl said nothing. “What’s your name?”

 

A long pause. “Lena.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

 

“Lena.” Merlin repeated, his smile slowly becoming more genuine. “That’s a very pretty name. Where are you from, Lena?”

 

“Airington.”

 

“That’s in Bayard’s kingdom, is it not?” Merlin asked, vaguely recognizing the name.

 

The girl gave a short nod, taking a step towards Merlin. “Where am I?”

 

Merlin’s smile dropped slightly. “They call this place the capital.”

 

“Why am I here?” She continued, and Merlin noticed for the first time that she was trembling.

 

He sighed softly. “I don’t know, Lena. I’m sorry.” 

 

The tears that had been filling in her eyes began to fall, and Merlin’s heart broke at the fear in her eyes. “Are they going to hurt me again?”

 

“No.” Merlin answered, sounding a lot more sure than he actually was. “I won’t let them. I promise.”

 

Finally, the girl ran forward, curling her arms around Merlin. She pressed her face into Merlin’s jacket, and sobs began to wrack her form. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. 

 

“Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay. You won’t be hurt. I won’t let them hurt you.” And suddenly Merlin understood why she was brought here. 

 

Trelane was a cruel man indeed. 

 

“I take it we understand each other.” Trelane commented, spearing a piece of pork with his fork. 

 

Merlin sat across from him once more, refusing to touch the food piled high around the table. “I believe we do.”

 

Trelane smiled. “I am glad. There is no need for us to be enemies.”

 

“You misunderstand.” Merlin interjected. “We understand each other, but that does not make us friends.”

 

“What need is there for friends in this world, Merlin? You’ve seen first hand how caring for others can be someone’s downfall.” Trelane watched him carefully. “We may not be friends, but we are partners in this now. You and me. Together, everything will fall into place.”

 

“For now.” Merlin conceded. “But if you really think all of Albion will bow to you, then you are mistaken. They will rise up against you, and you will burn.”

 

“What hope is there to rise up against a power like us?” Trelane commented calmly.

 

“There is always hope against evil.” Merlin supplied. “So there will always be hope against the likes of you.”

 

“I have brought order to a restless society. You call that evil?”

 

“I call the slaughter of thousands of unarmed men, women, and children evil. I call the hunting and torture of innocent civilians evil. I call the forced suppression of an entire continent evil. Would you not say that fits under the definition?”

 

“I assure you, Merlin.” Trelane replied. “I took no pleasure in such acts, but they were necessary.”

 

“The killing of children is never necessary.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Trelane’s voice was firm. “Every death is not without its purpose. Peace will soon be upon us.” 

 

“Peace?” Merlin shook his head. “The only peace we can hope for will be found when your head is off your shoulders.”

 

Trelane gave a soft chuckle. “We shall see. For now, I begin my tour of the old kingdoms. You shall join me.”

 

“Why?” Merlin questioned. “Why do you need me there?”

 

“It is as I said before.” Trelane supplied, less than helpfully. “You are our symbol of peace. Your presence will be required.”

 

Merlin closed his eyes. It was one thing to stand next to him in the capital. It would be another thing entirely to have to face the people he was helping to suppress, but he didn’t have a choice. “Where to first?”

 

Trelane gave a knowing grin. “Camelot.”

 

* * *

Arthur paced the camp, suddenly feeling self-conscious when he noticed a few of Mithian’s people staring at him. Arthur looked towards his own small group. Gaius, who sat apart from the rest with Gwen, was obviously concerned about his ward. He was alive, which was a relief, but at what cost? What horrors was he suffering?

 

Morgana suddenly clamped a hand to her head, squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

 

Arthur ran over. “What is it?”

 

Morgana didn’t respond at first, nor did Arthur really expect her to. Two full minutes passed before she finally opened her eyes and brought her hand back down towards her side. “They’re going to Camelot first. In three days. They’ll be accepting surrenders.”

 

Arthur nodded, forehead wrinkling in thought. Was this a coincidence, or did Merlin have something to do with it? “Did you see Merlin?”

 

“It was Merlin who spoke, not Trelane.” Morgana closed her eyes again. “He said that we all need to stand down.”

 

“He said that?” Leon inquired, standing a few feet away from the pair.

 

Morgana nodded, but Arthur shook his head. “Something’s not right here. Obviously he’s being threatened or something.”

“Just face it.” It was one of the knights from Mithian’s camp, who approached from behind. “He’s betrayed you- betrayed all of us- to save himself.”

 

“No.” Arthur’s voice was firm. “No. He’s being forced to say these things. He’s being tortured.”

 

“It doesn’t matter!” Another man yelled, this time not a knight. “I would  _ never  _ say the things he’s said. He’s a traitor!”

 

“Traitor!” More voices from the camp seemed to yell from all direction. 

 

“No!” Arthur tried again, but they weren’t listening. 

 

“Merlin wouldn’t betray us.” Gwaine looked towards Arthur. “He wouldn’t change sides just to save himself. That’s not who he is.”

 

The rest of Arthur’s knights seemed to be in agreement, even if the rest of the camp, those who didn’t know Merlin, disagreed. 

 

“What do we do about Trelane?” Lancelot interjected, desperate to change the subject from Merlin’s so called betrayal. “He’ll be in Camelot in three days.”

 

Arthur thought for a moment. “We’ll meet him there. There are siege tunnels underneath the castle. We can use them to get in and out.”

 

“Would Merlin know of these tunnels?” Mithian finally interjected.

 

Arthur hesitated. “Yes.”

 

One of the knights, the same one as before, scoffed. “Then Trelane will as well.”

 

“No.” Arthur denied. “He won’t offer up any information he doesn’t have to, and I doubt Trelane would specifically asked him about that.”

 

“It’s a death trap.” Another man said. “He’ll know about the tunnels. That servant of yours would have told him everything.”

 

“He knows the location of this camp.” Lancelot said, remaining calm despite the accusations on his friend. “Yet we have yet to be attacked here. If Merlin had truly betrayed us, surely telling Trelane of this camp would have been the first thing he did.”

 

“He obviously doesn’t remember where we are. He was only here, what, once?”

 

“Enough.” Arthur finally said. “We’re going to Camelot. If you do not wish to join me, you may stay behind.”

 

As Arthur expected, none were willing to follow them to Camelot. He would just have to hope that his own men would be enough. 

 

“You should stay here with Gwen and Gaius.” Arthur said when Morgana began heading out with the knights the next morning. 

 

“I can take care of myself.”

 

“Your magic is gone, Morgana.” 

 

“Really?” She said sarcastically. “I had no idea. Thank you dear brother for enlightening me on this matter.” Morgana rolled her eyes. “Have you forgotten my skills with a sword, or does the fact that I have magic mean that I am no longer capable of defending myself without it?”

 

“You’ve already been captured once.” Arthur spoke calmly. “I wouldn’t see you put in harm’s way again.”

 

Morgana stared forward for a moment, not meeting his eyes. “Why would you care?”

 

Arthur hesitated. “You’re my sister.”

 

Morgana scoffed, shaking her head. “As if that means anything.” She started walking forward, Arthur following.

 

“It does.” He reached forward to grab her shoulder.

 

She shoved his hand away the moment it made contact, turning to face him. “Look. If I don’t go with you, you won’t be able to hear the messages.” Arthur looked ready to argue, but his shoulders fell, resigned. She was right. He needed her with them. “As  _ touched  _ as I am, dear brother,” A familiar sneer fell across her lips. “I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I’m going with you.”

 

Gwen ran up to them at that point, noticing the tense mood as she approached. Morgana took a long glance at her before turning and walking away.

 

Arthur turned to her with a sigh. “Please don’t tell me you’re coming, too.”

 

Gwen smiled, shaking her head. “No. I’ll be more useful with Gaius here. Just…” She closed her eyes for a brief moment, taking Arthur’s hand into her own. “Just promise me you’ll come back.”

 

Arthur reached up to cup Gwen face in his hand. “I promise.”

 

Gwen, seemingly satisfied, reached up to press a quick kiss to Arthur’s lips before turning and heading back to the camp.

 

It was time to go to Camelot. To go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of excitement in this chapter. Just wait til tomorrow :)


	6. False Starts

Arthur, Morgana, and the knights slowed as they spotted Camelot’s towers past the treeline. 

 

“I still don’t understand.” It was Percival that spoke this time. “Why would Merlin say those things?”

 

Arthur sighed. “We’ll just have to ask him after he’s been rescued, but for now, we need to get into Camelot. We need to act tonight, before people start showing up. We can assume that at least some will be inclined to surrender.”

 

Arthur led the group to the tunnel entrance, managing to stay out of the sight of the hooded men. Once they were inside the siege tunnels, Arthur turned to the rest of the group. “Morgana and I will scout ahead. Stay here for now.”

 

“Sire?” Leon questioned. “Is that wise?”

 

“Our whole mission here will be for nothing if we pop out only to be immediately discovered due to our large group.” Arthur argued. “Morgana and I know this castle like the back of our hands. We’ll find a good route to Trelane and come back for you.”

 

The knights didn’t seem appeased by this, but did not argue further. Arthur looked to Morgana, who nodded in return. 

 

“We’ll be back soon. If we aren’t, assume the worst.”

 

And with that, Arthur and Morgana started down the halls, exiting through the door they knew was closest to the throne room. If Trelane was anywhere, that would be where he was. Once they confirmed that, and found a clear route, they would go back for the knights.

 

It wasn’t easy to get to the throne room. They were forced to hide themselves behind pillars each time the sound of footsteps echoed through the halls, but, despite the close calls, they remained uncaught. The closer they got to the throne room, however, the more impossible it seemed to get a larger group there- especially one draped in chainmail and holding swords. 

 

They entered the throne room through the servant’s entrance, which led to the very back of the room- directly behind the throne. There were five other hooded men inside the room. Under normal circumstances, Arthur would feel confident, but these were not normal circumstances. Five normal men- not a problem. Five incredibly powerful sorcerers? That was another situation entirely. 

 

“That’s him.” Morgana whispered, nodding to the man who was sitting down on the throne- on Arthur’s throne. “That’s Trelane”

 

But then another man slid into their view. Merlin. 

 

He was dressed in the same white robes as Trelane, just as Morgana had described. He didn’t look injured, though Merlin had said that their torturing methods didn’t generally include physical means.

 

“Merlin.” Trelane’s voice was smooth. “When the people arrive, you shall stand by my side. It will be good for them to see you in person.”

 

Merlin turned to glare at Trelane, but said nothing. The doors to the entrance of the throne room were pulled opening, making Arthur jerk back to make sure he was out of view. He peaked back around after a moment. A small child, perhaps nine or ten years old, entered the room along with another robed man. The child ran towards Merlin, and he picked her up as she approached, holding her to his chest. She was obviously upset by something, and Merlin did his best to comfort her. 

 

Trelane watched the two of them silently for a long moment. “You have the child back. Are you satisfied?”

 

Merlin looked away from the child and towards Trelane. “I’ll be satisfied when you and all of your followers are lying dead on the ground.”

 

Arthur couldn’t help but feel a small amount of satisfaction at Merlin’s words. All the people who believed Merlin to have traded loyalties was obviously wrong. He wouldn’t pretend to know exactly what was going on, but Merlin was clearly not a willing participant in these endeavours. 

 

“No need to be hostile. Shall I take the child away again until you learn some manners?” Trelane said with a smirk. Merlin flinched back, holding the girl tighter against his chest. 

 

“No.” Merlin said quietly, not willing to risk his threat being more than a bluff. His eyes wandered over the familiar throne room. It seemed like so much longer than three months ago that he stood here. Though before it was under more desirable circumstances. He eye’d the throne. It was once Uther’s throne, but with his death, it was now Arthur’s. Yet it was Trelane who sat upon it. 

 

And then he spotted the blonde man crouched down behind a pillar. As soon as his eyes locked onto Arthur’s, he looked away. No one had noticed him yet, it seemed, and Merlin wasn’t about to give away his position.  

 

“Trelane.” Merlin began, unsure of where he was going with this. He stopped, turning towards the now six black robed men in the room. “Do you mind?” Distaste was obvious in his tone. These people seemed to respect his rank, even if he was still their prisoner. It might just be about time to use it. 

 

The men looked towards Trelane, who gave them a single nod. The men exited through the door, leaving Merlin and Trelane, as far as the man knew, alone. Arthur smiled. Merlin was giving him the chance he needed. Now he just had to take it.

 

“When the people submit.” Merlin stalled, refusing to look in Arthur’s direction. “What does that mean exactly? For them? Are they to be brought to the capital? Left here in the kingdoms?”

 

Trelane smiled. “I’m glad to see you’re finally taking an interest in our future.”

 

“I just want to know if they’ll be safe.” Merlin bit back.

 

“As I said before, the bloodshed was an unfortunate necessity. Now that the people understand what I’m capable of, they will not resist.”

 

“Or they may resist more than ever.” Merlin countered. The girl in his arms tried to look around the room, feeling safer now that she was in Merlin’s arms. Merlin was quick to turn her head back into his chest, not willing to risk her giving away Arthur’s location. “You may have power, but you’re still a man. You still bleed like the rest of us.”

 

Trelane’s face darkened slightly. He stood from the throne and took a few steps towards Merlin until they were only a few feet apart. “You will have to convince them not to then.”

 

With Trelane out of the throne and standing with his back to Arthur, Arthur took his chance. Sword in hand, he ran towards the man, running his sword through soft flesh. Merlin let out a relieved laugh, a grin overwhelming his face. His smile faded, however, when Trelane turned towards Arthur, pulling the sword out of his stomach and dropping it onto the floor. 

 

Arthur stared in shock. How could he survive such a wound? It wasn’t possible. 

 

“You really think a mortal blade could slay a man of my power?” Trelane commented, anger lacing his tone. “How good it is for you to join us, Arthur. I think I’ll enjoy splitting your skull open in your own throne room.”

 

Merlin placed Lena down quickly, running forward to grab Trelane as the man lifted his hand to cast a spell. “Run! Arthur, run!”

 

Arthur hesitated, watching as Trelane threw Merlin off him and onto the ground. Merlin was quick to jump back up, pushing Trelane onto the ground. The wound may not have killed him, but it had made him weak- weak enough for Merlin to be a sufficient distraction.

 

Morgana rushed from her place behind the pillar, grabbing Arthur’s arm. “We need to go. Now!”

 

“But Merlin-”

 

“He’s given us a chance to escape. We have to take it, or we’ll all die.” Morgana commanded. “Now, Arthur!”

 

With one final glance at Merlin, Arthur took off with Morgana out of the room. Trelane slammed Merlin against the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of him. Lena cried out in concern, her sobs echoing throughout the room. 

 

“Guards!” After a moment, five of the black robed men entered the throne room. Trelane pointed in the direction that Arthur and Morgana had left through. “Intruders! After them!” Trelane glared at Merlin, holding him still with his magic as his guards left the room. A few more entered, and Trelane gestured towards Merlin. Two of them grabbed at Merlin, holding each arm tight in their grip. One grabbed Lena, making her cry out in fear.

 

Trelane walked towards Merlin until they were nearly nose to nose. His breathing was heavy, and one hand held the wound in his stomach. Blood decorated his torso. “You will regret that, Emrys.”

 

Arthur and Morgana sprinted through the halls and down the stairs to the lowest part of the castle. It was truly fortunate that Trelane knew so little about the layout of the castle, otherwise they would have never managed to get back to the tunnels without being caught.

 

“Arthur!” Leon called out as they reached the group. “Sire. What happened?”

 

“Trelane.” Arthur breathed out, heaving in long breaths. “He’s in the throne room. I ran him through.” Leon’s eyes lowered to the distinct lack of sword in Arthur’s hand. “But he lived. It- it didn’t seem to hurt him at all.”

 

“Merlin helped us to escape.”

 

Lancelot looked to Morgana in alarm. “Merlin’s here?”

 

Arthur nodded. “Yes. With Trelane. He saw us. Tricked Trelane into making his guards leave the room. Gave us time to run when the sword didn’t work.”

 

Gwaine furrowed his eyebrows in concern. “He’s up there with Trelane right now? What are we waiting for?”

 

Arthur closed his eyes. “We can’t. They’ll kill us if they spot us. This isn’t the time for a rescue.”

 

“He helped you. They’ll kill him!”

 

“You think I don’t know that?” Arthur sighed. “Believe me. I know. But there’s nothing we can do for him right now.”

 

“So what do we do, sire?” Leon stepped forward.

 

“We stay put.” Arthur responded. “They’re looking for us. If we leave now, they’ll spot us. As long as Trelane doesn’t know about the tunnels, we’ll be safe here. For now.”

 

“And if he does, sire?” Elyan questioned.

 

“Then we will die.”

  
  


* * *

 

“Where’s Trelane?” Arthur asked as Gwaine reentered the tunnels, returning from his quick scouting. 

 

“No sign of him, Gwaine replied with a sighed. “Or Merlin either. They must have left the castle.”

 

“So the coast is clear?” Elyan tried hopefully.

 

Gwaine shook his head. “No. There’s still some of them running around up there.”

 

“Looking for us, I’m sure.” Arthur grumbled under his breath. 

 

“Why would Trelane leave?” Lancelot asked, raising an eyebrow. “You said you couldn’t kill him. He knows you can’t. Why run?”

 

“It may not have killed him, but it did weaken him.” Morgana answered. “Merlin would never have been able to keep him occupied long enough for us to escape under normal circumstances. Perhaps that was enough to scare him away.”

 

“Coward.” Gwaine huffed.

 

“You spoke of a girl, sire?” Percival finally interjected softly.

 

Arthur nodded. “Yes. A small child. Merlin seems quite attached.”

 

“But why was she there to begin with?” Elyan questioned.

 

“To use against him.” Morgana answered certainly.

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow towards her. “What makes you so sure?”

 

“You heard what he said.” Morgana made an unconscious gesture towards the general direction of the throne room. “He threatened to take her away from Merlin.”

 

“Did Merlin know this child from before?” Percival asked.

 

Arthur shook his head. “Not that I know of. I’ve certainly never seen her before.” He shrugged. “Not that it matters. It’s a child. Merlin would want to protect her whether or not he knew her.” Arthur looked towards Gwaine. “I take it you didn’t see the child here either.”

 

Gwaine shook his head. “Definitely would have noticed if a little kid was running around.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes, leaning against the brick wall of the tunnel. “Trelane is gone. Merlin is gone. Back to square one.”

 

“Perhaps not.” Morgana hesitated a moment. “The vaults.”

 

Gwaine scoffed. “I hardly see how some gold could be of that much use to us right now.”

 

Arthur shook his head, opening his eyes. “No. Morgana’s right. The vaults also hold magic artifacts forbidden to the public, but too valuable to destroy. There might be something there we can use.”

 

Several minutes later, Arthur poked his head out of the tunnels, gesturing towards the rest of the group to continue when the coast was deemed clear. The vaults weren’t far, and they managed to arrive without being spotted. Arthur winced as Percival’s sword hit the lock hard enough to snap it off. The sound echoed throughout the halls, but fortunately, none seemed close enough to hear it. 

 

“Spread out. Look for anything that might have some kind of magical power.” Arthur called out to the group. Percival in particular seemed to be taking the ‘spread out’ order seriously as he immediately made his way deep into the vaults and out of Arthur’s sight.

 

Elyan immediately picked up a crystal, holding it out to them. “I assume this is magic. Why else would some crystal be in the vaults?”

 

“It is.” Morgana confirmed. “But it’s useless to us. It requires magic to wield.”

 

“Why are there cuffs in the vaults?” Gwaine held up what look like a pair manacles, held together by a short chain, maybe a foot long. They were different from the ones used in the cells, but Arthur couldn’t tell how exactly.

 

“Wait.” Morgana walked over, running her fingers over the runs etched into the metal. “I didn’t think these existed anymore.” 

 

“What are they?” Arthur asked, taking a closer look.

 

“I think…” Morgana began. “I think they’re used to suppress magic.”

 

“It can prevent someone from using magic?” Arthur asked, incredulous. Morgana nodded. “How come my father never used them?”

 

“He did.” Morgana confirmed. “During the Great Purge. How else do you think he managed to execute high priests and priestesses? He took away their magic.”

 

“Could we use it on Trelane?” Lancelot asked.

 

Arthur sighed. “We’d have to get close. Very close. I doubt we’ll be able to do so again. Certainly not soon.”

 

“No. You won’t.” 

 

Arthur turned at the new voice, frozen in place moments later by magic. Arthur looked around at the group. Percival wasn’t there. Either the mystery man had already gotten to him, or he was still unknown to him in the vaults. 

 

The man was robed in black, much like the others whom served Trelane. He smiled, looking over his newest catch. “Arthur Pendragon. We’ve been searching for you.”

 

“Really?” Arthur tried to keep his tone light. “I’m honored.”

 

“You should be.” The man took a few steps closer to Arthur. He tried to jerk away but couldn’t move away from him. “You’ve managed to upset our lord quite a bit.”

 

“I’m terribly sorry for that.” 

 

“I had never seen Lord Trelane so furious before.” The man didn’t seem put off by Arthur’s reply as he continued. “You did quite a number on him. Merlin will regret that, I’m sure.”

 

Arthur jerked at Merlin’s name. “Leave him alone. That was my fault, not his.”

 

“He helped you, I’m sure.” He continued. “I wasn’t there, of course, but I saw the conclusion of it. I’m a little surprised Trelane didn’t kill him on the spot. That would have been a mistake, of course, but mistakes formed by fury are not exactly uncommon.” A smile. “Maybe if I bring back your head, he’ll be satisfied enough not to tear Merlin apart, piece by piece.”

 

“Take me then.” Arthur tried. “Leave the others be. They’re just working under my orders.” Arthur sent a glare towards the others, begging them not to speak.

 

“Oh, but why take one when you could take, hm, six? Really, Pendragon-”

 

And then he took a sword hilt to the head, Percival standing behind him. The magic holding them still loosened immediately, and Arthur rushed forwards, grabbing the cuffs and placing them around the wrists of the unconscious man. 

 

“Well then.” Gwaine started, running a hand through his hair. “I guess that answers the question of who we’re going to use the cuffs on.” He looked towards Percival. “I’m very glad you’re my friend.”

 

Arthur stood, looking towards the entrance of the vaults. “Hurry. Let’s get him to the tunnels.”

 

“Why not just kill him?” Morgana tried, looking as if he would like nothing more than to rip the bound man apart.

 

“Information.” Arthur answered. “We need information, and he will have it.”

 

“You think he will talk, sire?” Leon asked.

 

Arthur sighed. “We have to try. Come on.” 

 

Percival leaned forward, throwing the unconscious man over his shoulder, and leaving the room with the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) sorry


	7. Rescues and Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. Here's the situation. This is set between Season 3 and 4, but Excalibur is still in the Lake of Avalon. I realized while writing that it should actually be in the stone, but couldn't figure out a good way to fix it. So the sword is in the lake. Sorry not sorry. It's gonna be wet.

Arthur watched as the robed man blinked into awareness. He shifted, yanking at the cuffs around his wrists with muted fury. Arthur couldn’t help but smile. One of the men responsible for the suffering of his people was now powerless and at their mercy. It was a satisfying change of roles.

 

Arthur crouched down next to their prisoner, a smirk still on his lips. “You’re going to tell me what I want to know.”

 

The man raised an eyebrow. “Am I now?”

 

“Yes, you are.” 

 

The man gave a bark of laughter. “And why would I do that?”

 

“Because.” Arthur replied, pulling out a dagger and placing it against the man’s neck. “I’m going to make you.”

 

“Torture? Really, Arthur?” The man clearly recognized the prince-king. “I had expected better from you.”

 

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “I’m not going to torture you. That’s what  _ you  _ do. That’s what  _ your  _ people do. That’s not what I do.” The man tried to hide his confusion. “If you don’t tell me what I want, I’m going to kill you. It’ll be quick. There’s been enough suffering, don’t you think?”

 

“A quick death hardly seems like something to fear.”

 

“In a situation like this? To people like me? Yeah.” Arthur pressed the dagger’s tip into the man’s skin, just enough for a prick of blood to come to the surface. “But you? Your people? I know your type. All you care about it power, and you can never lose more power than when you’re dead. So.” Arthur pulled the dagger back. “What’s it going to be? Life? Or death?”

 

The man glared. “You expect me to believe that you’d let me go?”

 

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “But you’ll have a much better chance of getting out of this alive than you will if you defy me here and now. So.” Arthur repeated, bringing the dagger back. “What’s. It. Going. To. Be?”

 

The man stared for several moments before closing his eyes. “What do you want to know?”

 

Arthur smiled. “Let’s start simple, shall we? Who are you? What’s your rank?”

 

“I  _ was _ a commander. Though my position in the court is unstable at the moment, no thanks to that pet of yours.”

 

“Pet?” Arthur questioned, confused.

 

“Merlin.” The prisoner confirmed. “Let’s just say Trelane is less than pleased with him from that last stunt he pulled.”

 

“What happened to him?” Arthur asked, dagger forgotten as he grabbed the front of the man’s robes. 

 

“Oh, he’s alive, I’m sure.” The man grinned, leaning forwards until he was inches from Arthur’s face. “Though what state he’s in is another matter entirely.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Like hell.” Arthur brought the dagger back up to his neck.

 

“I don’t know. Lord Trelane has told me nothing since Merlin’s act of defiance. He could be in Essetir by now, or he could be back in the capital. I don’t know.”

 

“Why?” Morgana interjected. “Why would Trelane be upset with you?”

 

“Merlin’s actions reflected poorly on me.”

 

“But why?”

 

“I’m his… well, to use Merlin’s own words… his nanny.” The man smirked, leaning back. “I was in charge of keeping Merlin in line. As Merlin has acted out of said line, I am facing the punishment for it. Thus, why I was left here.”

 

“What have you been doing to him?” Arthur tightened his grip in the man’ robes. “Who’s the girl?”

 

“Insurance, nothing more.” The man looked as if he was holding back an eye roll. “The boy is very sentimental. It was easy enough to twist that to our advantage.”

 

“Arthur.” Lancelot interrupted. Arthur turned towards him. “They’re going to notice his disappearance soon. We need to leave the area.”

 

Arthur nodded. “Yes. But he’s coming with us.”

 

Arthur gestured towards Gwaine, and the man seemed pleased enough to grab their prisoner and drag him along with them. It had been a few days since Arthur and Morgana were originally spotted. Hopefully by now the search for them would have cooled some. 

 

They left through the exit farthest away from Camelot. Arthur peaked his head out, motioning for the rest to follow when he spotted no enemies. 

 

“We’ll head back to Mithian’s camp.” Arthur took up a brisk pace as they made their way away from Camelot. “The prisoner will be questioned further there, but for now, we need to get some distance between us and Camelot.”

 

They’re pace in getting to the camp was much slower than it had been in getting to Camelot. Their prisoner wasn’t exactly inclined to make their journey any faster.

 

Mithian approached them as they entered the camp, immediately alarmed upon seeing the hooded man. 

 

“He’s powerless.” Arthur placated, showing Mithian the cuffs. “These take away his power.”

 

Mithian nodded, still unsure. “What happened?”

 

“We found Trelane. I ran him through.” Mithian looked hopeful at that, and Arthur couldn’t help but feel bad at his next words. “It didn’t hurt him. He’s… he’s still alive.”

 

Mithian furrowed her eyebrows. “How is that possible?”

 

“Apparently someone of his power cannot be slayed with a mortal blade.” Arthur repeated Trelane’s words with a sigh. “Merlin was there. He gave us a chance to escape. We captured him before leaving.” Arthur nodded towards their prisoner.

 

“What are you waiting for?” One of the men from Mithian’s camp walked forward. “Kill him!”

 

“He’s more useful to us alive.” Arthur argued. “His information is far too valuable to pass up.”

 

“Arthur.” Mithian began. “I don’t know how I feel about this. He’s dangerous, and you’ve brought him to our camp. What if he escaped?”

 

“He won’t.” Arthur grabbed at the prisoner’s chains. “Like I said, he’s powerless. We’ll keep a guard on him at all times.”

 

Mithian sighed, relenting. “I hope you’re right about this.”

 

“I hope I am, too.” Arthur mumbled, mostly to himself.

 

Several days pass without any messages from Trelane. If he had gone to Essetir as the prisoner thought he might have, surely he would have sent out another message to let the people know. The only logical conclusion was that Trelane went back to the capital. Whether or not this so called ‘kingdom tour’ was canceled or merely delayed was anyone’s guess.

 

That evening, the silence was finally broken. 

 

Morgana closed her eyes suddenly, her hand coming to her head in pain. Another message. Arthur took a few steps closer, desperate for any news on Merlin.

 

Suddenly, Morgana gasped, falling to her knees. Arthur kneeled down next to her, holding her arms in his hands. “Merlin.”

 

“What is it?” Arthur questioned, eyes wild. “What happened to Merlin?”

 

“They grabbed him.” Morgana heaved in long, heavy breaths. “I saw them, they dragged him away. They cut him off.”

 

“What happened?” Arthur tried again, trying to stay calm.

 

“Merlin was speaking, but then he stopped. He turned on them, where everyone could hear it. He said that Trelane… the girl.” Morgana looked up suddenly. “The little girl. In the room. The one Merlin was holding.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“She’s dead. She’s dead.”

 

Arthur froze, leaning back on his haunches. “They killed her.” Morgana nodded, still winded. “But… why?”

 

“That’s why Merlin spoke for him.” Morgana made to stand. Her legs wobbled, and Arthur grabbed her to hold her steady. She pushed his hands away, standing on her own. “They were torturing her. That’s what he said. He said they were torturing children to make him say what they wanted.”

 

Arthur rubbed a hand across his face. “Oh god. Merlin…”

 

“They killed her.” Morgana continued. “It must have been… for what he did in Camelot.”

 

Mithian, who had apparently showed up sometime after the message came, looked admitted guilty. Arthur couldn’t blame her. Merlin wasn’t just trying to save his own skin as people seemed to think he was. Of course he wasn’t. This was Merlin.

 

Arthur shook his head. “We have to get him out. They’ll kill him for this.”

 

“Surely he would have been killed the moment the message ended.” Mithian tried to reason. “What would be the point in waiting?”

 

“I presumed him dead once before, and Merlin suffered for it.” Arthur looked at Mithian. “I won’t do so again.” 

 

Arthur made his way over to their prisoner, who had been chained up in one of their tents. He opened the flap, moving until he was standing over the kneeling man.

 

The prisoner smiled. “Our Merlin’s been misbehaving, hasn’t he?” At Arthur’s raised eyebrow, he scoffed and continued. “I see the same messages at the rest of you. I saw what he did. I don’t imagine Trelane will be particularly forgiving of that.”

 

Arthur’s eyes darkened. “You mean he’ll kill him.”

 

“No.” The man replied, his tone light. “They won’t kill him. He’s far too valuable for that, but it doesn’t mean he won’t pay dearly.” A smirk. “I have to say. I wasn’t expecting them to kill the girl. Probably not a smart move on their part, truthfully, but I suppose it’s not overly surprising. He did try to help you kill our king after all.”

 

Arthur crouched down in front of that man. “You’re going to tell us how to get into your capital, and how to get Merlin out.”

 

“Am I now?” The man turned his head to the side.

 

Arthur pulled the dagger from his belt, holding it up to the man’s throat. “Yes. You will.”

  
  


* * *

 

Merlin couldn’t help but pull on his restraints despite knowing there was no point to it. He was back to where he started: in the small, white room. His wrists and ankles were locked into place on the chair with the same manacles as before. His latest, and most probably last, act of rebellion had cost him the small amount of freedom he had left- not that it mattered. They killed Lena for what he did for Arthur. He promised to protect her, and now she was dead. 

 

There was no point trying to get another child. Merlin could see past it now. Lena was never safe. She was never going to survive. Merlin’s cooperation had just prolonged her life by a few days. It would be the same for any child they brought back. They had truly made a mistake by killing her. They would never have Merlin under their thumb again.

 

Merlin had yet to see Gothos, which was strange in it of itself. He was usually waiting for Merlin after all his broadcasts. Not that Merlin was upset by this. He couldn’t stand the man, but it was curious. 

 

It had been three days since his last broadcast. As soon as he was dragged away from the stage, he had been brought here and strapped into the chair. He hadn’t seen Trelane once. Perhaps the man was too angry to speak to him. Merlin hoped he was. Merlin hoped he was furious. Merlin hoped he was so blind with anger that he couldn’t breathe.

 

He would kill Trelane for what he did to Albion. For what he did to Arthur. For Lena. Trelane would burn, just like he said. It was only a matter of time.

 

The door to Merlin’s room slid open, making him jerk in his restraints. A single robed man entered, the door sliding shut behind him. It was too early for his next meal. Trelane wanted to speak to him then. Well, Merlin didn’t exactly want to speak to Trelane. 

 

“Ah. Does his majesty finally want to grace me with his presence?” Merlin spit out, sitting up straighter. “Has he finally calmed down enough, or did I damage him permanently?”

 

“I certainly hope you have.” A familiar voice retorted. The man removed his hood, revealing the blonde hair underneath. “You seem to have been causing quite a lot of trouble here. Do you have any idea how many guards are on your door?”

 

“Arthur?” Merlin breathed, confusion and concern outweighing any relief. “What the  _ hell  _ are you doing here?”

 

“Ever heard of a rescue?” Arthur replied with a smile. He took a few steps towards Merlin, tinkering with his restraints. “There’s no keyhole?”

 

“There’s a switch on the back of the chair.” 

 

Arthur walked behind Merlin, flicking said switch into the opposite position. The manacles on the chair obediently opened. Merlin stood, rubbing his wrists. He paused, looking up at Arthur with resigned eyes. “I can’t go with you.”

 

Arthur looked incredulous. “And why the hell not?”

 

“They will never stop looking for me, Arthur.” Merlin replied. “I know too much. I’ve seen too much. They won’t let me go. Anyone I’m with will be in danger.”

 

“We’ll figure it out.” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s wrist and made for the door.

 

“No, Arthur.” Merlin wrenched his wrist from Arthur’s grasp. “I won’t let anyone else get hurt because of me.” He closed his eyes. “You should go. Now. Before they see you.”

 

“I’m not leaving here without you.” Arthur’s voice was firm and unwavering. “If you stay, then I’m staying, too. And then they’ll definitely find me, and I will be executed. So really, if you want to protect me, you need to come with me.” Arthur gave a cheeky grin that Merlin did not reciprocate. 

 

“Arthur…”

 

“You’re coming and that’s final.” Arthur looked over Merlin. “We won’t take you back to the main camp if you think it might put them in danger. We’ll find somewhere else to keep you.”

 

Merlin hesitated, but nodded after a long moment. Arthur headed back towards the door. “Arthur! What are you doing?”

 

“Oh.” Arthur pulled his hood back up to cover his face. “You ready?”

 

“I always have two escorts. The guards won’t let you take me alone.”

 

Arthur considered this. “Lancelot is here as well, but he’s by the gate.”

 

“You’ll have to take one of the guards with you.” Merlin concluded. “Don’t say anything. Just gesture for one to join you. They shouldn’t question it. If they do, say that Lord Trelane has requested my presence.” 

 

Arthur nodded. “Alright.”

 

Merlin walked forward to stand next to Arthur. “Don’t touch me. Walk next to me. Stand about a foot away.”

 

“Loose security?”

 

“They have magic. They don’t need to touch me to keep me from running.”

 

“Ah.” 

 

The door slid open as Arthur and Merlin approached. Arthur gestured towards one of the guards, and, just as Merlin said, he took up the place on the other side of Merlin without question. Arthur glanced at Merlin, noticing the look of disdain the man had adopted onto his face. He couldn’t help but wonder if Merlin was acting, of if it was his true reaction to the other guard. Probably a mix of both.

 

It only took them a few minutes to reach the gate, and the other guard had yet to question where it was he was taking him. Arthur was grateful because despite what Merlin said, he wasn’t sure if this route would have logically led towards Trelane at all. 

 

Another robed man walked towards them, and Arthur gave a single jerk of the head towards the other guard. The man walked past them, turning and hitting the guard against the wall at the last second, hard enough to knock him unconscious. 

 

Merlin looked up in shock and then understanding. “Lancelot.”

 

The man looked briefly to make sure no other guards were around before pulling down his hood. Lancelot smiled. “Merlin, my friend, it’s good to see you.”

 

“Likewise.” Merlin grinned. He turned towards Arthur. “So, do you have a way to get us past the gate? They’re not going to just let me leave, even with escorts.”

 

Arthur looked down at the unconscious guard, quirking an eyebrow. “Well. There is one way.”

 

Merlin was quick to don the black robes as Arthur and Lancelot dragged the unconscious man into an empty hallway. 

 

“Morgana and Gwaine are waiting for us outside the capital.” Lancelot reached to pull Merlin’s hood over his head.

 

“That close?” Merlin questioned, concerned.

 

“We’ve been made aware of a few blind spots in their security.” Arthur replied. “That’s how we got in the begin with.”

 

“How  _ did  _ you get in?” 

 

“Prisoner. Long story. I’ll explain everything later. Come on.” Arthur grabbed at Merlin’s wrist, releasing it before they stepped into the courtyard and into the view of others. 

 

“Walk in front of us.” Merlin whispered to Arthur. “Triangle formation. You’re the commander.”

 

Arthur nodded, quickening his pace to take the lead. He looked around, noticing the similar formations the other men were taking. They really would have stuck out in a line, and they couldn’t afford to bring any attention to themselves.

 

They passed through the gate without trouble. Then the sound of bells rang through the city. Then they ran.

 

* * *

 

“They should have been back by now.” Gwaine stared though the treeline at the towers of the castle that made up this so called capital of Albion. 

 

“I wouldn’t worry.” Their prisoner spoke calmly. “After all, if they are captured, at least Merlin will have someone to keep him company.”

 

Gwaine pulled at his cuffed hands, making the prisoner jerk backwards. “Don’t forget, Arthur’s the one who wants you alive. If he gets killed, you will be, too.”

 

Morgana, who had mostly been ignoring the pair, turned suddenly towards Gwaine. “Did you hear that?”

 

The faint sound of bells in the distance made the prisoner smile. “Uh oh.”

 

“We have to run.” Morgana said, turning away from the castle.

 

“I’m not leaving them!” Gwaine yelled back.

 

“And what exactly are you doing to do? Swing your sword at them?” Morgana shook her head. “You can’t help them.”

 

“Not that you’ll need to!” Arthur ran into their view, followed by two other robed figures. Morgana jerked away until the two of them pulled down their own hoods. It was Merlin and Lancelot. “We need to run, now!”

 

Morgana stared at Merlin in shock for a long moment. Despite the plan, despite everything, she really didn’t think she’d ever see him alive again- not since he was captured all those weeks ago. Merlin had escaped from them once before. No one escapes once, much less twice. 

 

Merlin grabbed at her wrist, pulling her away from the castle. “Run!”

 

They reached a small cave, Gwaine dragging the prisoner along with them, and ran inside for cover. Arthur waited by the entrance, hearing the sound of other robed men walking past. They held their breaths, only letting it out when the men walked past, fortunately not noticing the entrance to the cave. 

 

Arthur turned to look at their prisoner, a knife held at his throne by Gwaine. They couldn’t risk him calling out and giving away their location. 

 

Merlin followed his line of sight until his eyes fell upon their prisoner. He looked shocked. “Gothos.” It was barely above a whisper.

 

The man smiled. “Merlin. How good it is to see you.”

 

“Go to hell.” Merlin spat, looking confused. He grinned when he noticed the runes on the cuffs around his wrists. “Powerless, huh?”

 

“Indeed, Emrys. Much like you.” Merlin jerked, as did Lancelot. He spared a look towards Arthur, who seemed to be too involved in making sure they hadn’t been followed to pay attention to the conversation. Gwaine and Morgana were listening, but didn’t seem to realize the incriminating nature of his words. As far as they knew, Merlin was powerless because he had always been powerless: not because of his magic. And the name could mean anything. 

 

Merlin relaxed. “Perhaps, but power is all you had. Now you’re nothing.”

 

Gothos smiled. “We shall see.”

 

“The coast is clear. For now. We need to get more distance between us and the capital.” Arthur said, turning back towards the group.

 

“The camp is only a few hours away.” Gwaine replied. “We might just be able to make it there without being detected.”

 

“Take the prisoner back to the camp.” Arthur ordered. “Merlin and I will go in the other direction.”

 

“What?” Gwaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Why don’t we all go back to the camp. We’ll be safe there.”

 

“No. We won’t.” Merlin interjected. “They won’t stop looking for me. If I go back to the camp with you, they will all be in danger.”

 

Lancelot reached out to touch Merlin’s shoulder. “You think they might be able to track you?”

 

“I don’t know.” Merlin shrugged. “It’s possible, but that’s not the point. If they find the camp, they’ll raid it. They’ll capture who they can. If they think  _ I _ might be there, they’ll burn it to the ground. There will be no survivors.” He turned towards a still incredulous Gwaine. “I know how they think. They’re angry. This was a personal attack. Any connection to me will cause nothing but death and destruction.”

 

“Merlin and I will head West. The rest of you will return to the camp.”

 

“No, Arthur.” Merlin shook his head. “I’ll go alone.”

 

“Like hell.” 

 

“Thank you.” Merlin looked at Arthur, and then towards the rest of them. “For the rescue. For everything, but I cannot allow the rest of you to be put in danger because of me. If they find me-”

 

“Exactly!” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm. “If they capture you, you’ll be killed.”

 

“If they capture you with me, they’ll torture you! They’ll use you against me! To make me do what they want! And I will! I will do whatever they want if they torture you, Arthur.” Merlin shook his head. “I won’t do that again. I can’t. Please, Arthur. Go.”

 

“What will you do?” Arthur questioned, his voice wavering.

 

“I’ll run.” Merlin supplied. “I’ll run, and if they find me, I’ll take a dagger to my chest.” Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin’s arm. “I won’t go back. They can’t make me.”   
  
“They’ll find you.” Gothos interjected. There was no concern in his voice. He was merely speaking a fact. “They’ll never stop.”

 

“I’m going with you.” Morgana finally said, staring at Merlin.

 

Merlin shook his head. “No. Morgana-”

 

“I’m going with you.” She repeated slowly, and Arthur realized there would be no persuading her. Merlin was all she had. She wouldn’t leave him, not now.

 

Merlin said nothing, obviously coming to the same conclusion. Arthur closed his eyes, resigning himself to losing Merlin for the third time. Fourth if you considered finding him in Camelot. And Morgana was still his sister, even if she had betrayed him. And now he was losing them both.

 

Merlin reached forward, wrapping his arms around Arthur in a tight hug. “Thank you. For everything. There’s a crystal. The Crystal of Theostal. It’s what they’re using to take the magic. You must destroy it.” Merlin continued, speaking quickly. “If you go to the Lake of Avalon, there’s a sword there. I don’t know how you’ll get it, but you’ll need it if you want to kill Trelane. It was made for you. I’m certain you will find it.”

 

Arthur nodded, trying to take in all the information. He didn’t question where Merlin got it. It wasn’t important. “I didn’t rescue you to kill you.”

 

“I know.” Merlin nodded against him. “But they can’t be stopped while I live.” This confused Arthur, but he said nothing. “Destroy the crystal. Those with magic will help you. Let them.”

 

Merlin let go after a long moment, looking Arthur in the eyes. He turned to look at the rest, giving them a soft smile. Gwaine still didn’t seem to understand and looked ready to protest, but Lancelot gave him a firm, respectful nod that Merlin reciprocated.

 

Arthur still looked hesitant, and Merlin sighed. “I need to do this, and I need you to let me do this.” After a long, tortuous moment, Arthur nodded, and Merlin let out a breath. “Goodbye, old friend.”

 

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm again, tears in his eyes. He didn’t let them fall. “Good luck.”

 

Merlin smiled, giving Arthur a single nod. “You will win. I know you will.” And without looking back, he left the cave, Morgana following close behind. 

 

And they were gone. 

 

And Arthur had never felt so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I did it again


	8. Understandings and Preparations

Morgana walked a few steps behind Merlin. She wasn’t sure exactly where they were heading, nor was she sure Merlin did either. “What did you mean?”

 

“What?” Merlin turned his head to look back at her briefly. They had been walking in silence for nearly an hour when Morgana finally broke it. 

 

“What you said. About having to die. What did you mean?”

 

Merlin didn’t glance back this time. He remained silence for several seconds. “They will find me and kill me. There’s no way I’m getting out of this alive.”

 

“But that’s not what you said.” Morgana interjected, taking a few larger steps to get in line with Merlin. “You said that they couldn’t be stopped while you lived. Why?”

 

Merlin slowed to a stop, and Morgana did the same. He turned to look at her. “Somehow, I’m connected to the crystal. They’re using me. That’s why they didn’t kill me after what I did. They need me alive.”

 

“How?”

 

“I don’t know.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. He still wasn’t entirely sure how it worked. “All I know is that if I die, the crystal will lose its strength. They will become powerless.”

 

Merlin turned to keep walking, and Morgana followed, confusion evident on her face. “There must be another way.”

 

“The only other way would be if the crystal was destroyed.” Merlin supplied. “But that isn’t exactly a possibility.”

 

“But you told Arthur to destroy it!”

 

“Yes. Once it is powerless and Trelane defeated, that crystal will need to be destroyed. It cannot remain in this world. It is far too powerful.”

 

Morgana shook her head. “Why not just wait until Arthur destroys the crystal?”

 

Merlin stopped again with a sigh. “How is Arthur going to destroy the crystal? It was lucky enough that he got into the capital the first time. There’s no way Arthur could get back in again and to the crystal. It’s impossible.”

 

“So all that stuff you said to Arthur about running. You didn’t mean any of it?” 

 

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. “No. I am going to run. I am going to run far, far away. Because Gothos is right. They will find me, but when they do, they’ll find nothing but a corpse. And I’ll be far away from Arthur. They’ll never be able to find him- not through me.” A pause. “It’s the least I can do.” Merlin took a moment to look at Morgana. “You should go back. Now that you know the truth.”

 

Morgana shook her head. “No. I’m staying.”

 

“Morgana.” Merlin said, exasperated. “I’m not coming out of this alive, and if you come with me, neither will you.”

 

“Believe me, I have no intention of sticking around.” Morgana took a breath. “By the time they find you, I’ll be long gone. But until then, I’ll stay with you.” She gave him a knowing look. “You may have to die, but that doesn’t mean you have to die alone.”

 

Merlin stared at her for a long moment, and some tears filled his eyes. He knew he had to die. He knew he would have to kill himself, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t terrified. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he didn’t want Morgana to leave. “Thank you.”

 

Morgana gave him a soft smile. “Come on.” 

 

She walked ahead, and Merlin followed. It was only a matter of time now. Soon, he would be dead, and Arthur would have the chance he needed.

 

* * *

Getting to the Lake of Avalon was a lot easier than figuring out what to do once he got there. Merlin had said there was a sword here, but where exactly was it? If it was in the lake, Arthur had no hope of finding it. There was far too much forest around the lake to search it completely. Arthur had sent Lancelot and Gwaine back to the camp with the prisoner, so it wasn’t as if he’d be getting any help in that area. 

 

“You seem lost, Arthur Pendragon.”

 

Arthur turned suddenly at the voice, expecting to see one of the black robed men despite the female voice. Standing before him was a young, beautiful woman who certainly was not here a moment ago. “Who are you?”

 

“My name is Freya. I am the lady of this lake.” She smiled. “Did Merlin send you?”

 

“Merlin?” Arthur questioned. “You know Merlin?”

 

“Yes.” She confirmed. “I know him quite well. You have come for the sword?”

 

“How did you-” Arthur started before stopping himself. It wasn’t important. Not right now. “Yes. I have.”

 

Freya walked towards the lake, reaching her hand into the water. She pulled it out a moment later, holding what Arthur had to admit was a remarkable looking blade. She approached him, holding the sword out for him to grab. He did so, testing it with a few swings. It had almost perfect balance. What was it doing sitting in a lake of all places?

 

“You must destroy the Crystal of Theostal. It’s dark power cannot remain in this world.”

 

“But how?” Arthur questioned, bringing his attention away from the blade and to the woman whom he received it from.

 

“There is nothing this blade cannot conquer. If you take it’s edge to the crystal, it will not survive it’s touch.”

 

Arthur nodded, then shook his head. “But how could I even get to the crystal? I barely got inside the capital once. I won’t be able to do it again.”

 

“You will need the help of magic.”

 

“Everyone’s magic was stolen from them.” Arthur argued. “The only ones who have the power now are the ones I need to get past.”

 

“Humans have had their magic stolen from them, yes.” Freya continued. “But the magical creatures of this world cannot lose their powers. One will be there to assist you.”

 

Arthur’s eyebrows rose. “A magical creature? A beast?”

 

“The man who controls him has lost that power alongside his magic, but he will help you nonetheless.”

 

“Why? Why would it do that?” Everything she said seemed to bring about more questions than answers. “Why would it help me?”

 

“You are the Once and Future King, Arthur Pendragon.” She smiled. “And even creatures of magic can see the evil within that crystal. He will want it destroyed as much as you do. Go, now. Hurry. Destroy the crystal and bring balance back to the realm.”

 

She took a few steps away, and Arthur nodded. “Thank you.” He turned to walk away, turning back around at the last moment, but she was gone.

 

* * *

 

Lancelot and Gwaine return to the camp that evening, Gothos in hand. 

 

“Lancelot!” Gwen ran towards the two of them, looking behind them in confusion. “Where’s Arthur?”

 

“The Lake of Avalon.” Lancelot said, making Gwen raise an eyebrow. “He went to find some special sword Merlin told him of.”

 

“Merlin? You found him? Is he with Arthur?”

 

“No.” Gwaine grumbled. “No. He went off with Morgana to who knows where. Thinks he would be putting us in danger.” 

 

“He left?” Gwen gasped. “He’ll get himself captured again!”

 

“We have to trust him.” Lancelot placed a hand on Gwen’s shoulder. “He knows what he’s doing.”

 

“Yeah.” Gwaine scoffed. “What was the point in rescuing the man if was just going to run off and get himself killed.”

 

“Arthur has gone to get a weapon?” Mithian questioned, walking towards the group.

 

Lancelot nodded. “Yes. Merlin says it can be used to kill Trelane.”

 

“He’ll still need to get close enough to use it.” Mithian countered. “That will be no easy feat.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s the only plan we have at the moment, and it sure as hell beats doing nothing.” Gwaine said, and even Mithian had to agree with that. 

 

And then they couldn’t move. Gothos stood before them, wrists free from the cuffs that held him just moments before. 

 

“Did you really think those cuffs would hold me forever?” Gothos raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face. “Someone with my power? Ha!” He looked over his captives. “Now, being your prisoner was fun and all, but now it’s my turn.”

 

“Go to hell.” Gwaine bit out, trying and failing to fight the magical bonds. The rest of the camp didn’t seem to be frozen, but they were less than inclined to attack the repowered sorcerer. 

 

“Now you.” Gothos pointed, walking towards the long haired knight. “Your my  _ least  _ favorite for sure.  I’ll just have to make sure you suffer especially so.” Gothos twisted his hand in the air, and Gwaine let out a gasp as a fiery pain burned through him.

 

“Stop!” Gwen tried, unable to watch as Gwaine was tortured. 

 

Gothos turned towards her, his smile growing. “There were rumors that our little Prince Arthur fancies one of his serving girls. I’d bet a pretty penny that it’s you. Am I right?”

 

“Leave her be.” Lancelot interjected, attempting the take the attention off of Gwen.

 

“I don’t believe you’re in any kind of position to be making demands.” He twisted his hand once again, this time making Lancelot cry out. “I’m going to enjoy killing every last one of you-”

 

And then a sword plunged deep into his chest. Gothos fell to the ground, revealing none other than Arthur behind him. The magic holding the others was released, and Gwaine took a few steps towards Gothos, poking the corpse with his foot.

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, looking from the sword, to the body, and to the sword again. “At least we know it works.”

 

“That’s the sword?” Mithian questioned, moving closer to Arthur. 

 

Arthur nodded. “Yes. It can kill Trelane. I just need to get close to him.”

 

“What can we do to help?”

 

“Just give me time. A distraction.” Arthur pleaded. “As much as you can give me.”

 

Mithian gave Arthur a firm nod. “We’ll do every we can.”

 

Arthur turned towards the direction of the capital. The time for planning was over. It was time to fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is mostly an epilogue, so it's all gonna go down tomorrow :3  
> I apologize in advance


	9. The Final Battle

Arthur needed to get to the crystal. Even if he killed Trelane, his followers would still overwhelm them. Someone else would take the throne, and it would have all been for nothing. But if he could destroy the crystal, they would become powerless. Only then could they be defeated.

 

The crystal would be in the most defendable part of the fortress, that much Arthur knew for certain. That still left quite a few options open, unfortunately. He didn’t see any obvious place the last time he was there, but he wasn’t exactly looking either. He hadn’t even known there was a crystal at the time. 

 

Mithian, true to her word, had gathered all those who could fight. It wasn’t a huge number. Some nearby camps had also been alerted of the plan, and many had joined the cause. Arthur counted perhaps seventy men all together ready to fight. It wasn’t many, but it wasn’t as if they were hoping to win the battle that way. They were just to create enough of a distraction for Arthur to get inside and to the crystal. With that in mind, this could just work. 

 

They gathered just outside the fortress. The men stood there, waiting for Arthur’s signal. It was difficult for Arthur to give it, knowing full well that in doing so, he would be sending many, if not most, of these men to their deaths. But he had no choice. If he did not, they would all die. With that, Arthur raised in sword into the air. 

 

The men barreled into the courtyard alongside him. The sorcerers, at the very least, seemed to be taken by surprise. They recovered quickly however, and began to use their magic, slicing through the opposing force. It became obvious very quickly that this was a losing battle. There wasn’t nearly enough men. This was all for nothing, and Arthur had lead them to their deaths.

 

And then a blast of fire rained down from the sky. Arthur assumed it to be the work of the sorcerers before he saw who exactly had been hit by the fire. It wasn’t Arthur’s men who were now burnt to a crisp. It was Trelane’s. 

 

Arthur looked up, nearly dropping his sword in shock.

 

It was the dragon. The great dragon. The one Arthur had slayed. Or apparently hadn’t slayed. 

 

Arthur couldn’t give it much thought. He didn't have the time. When the lady of the lake mentioned a magical beast coming to help them, this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. The dragon, however, seemed to be far too busy destroying the sorcerers to try and kill Arthur, so he took the opportunity and moved farther into the castle. 

 

* * *

 

Merlin came to a stop, making Morgana do the same several feet behind him. He let out a long breath. “I can’t put this off any longer.” He turned to face Morgana, pausing for a moment. “Promise me something, Morgana.” He took large steps, removing the space in between them. “Promise me that when this is all over, you’ll give Arthur a chance. Let him show you what kind of king he will be before you condemn him. Give him a chance. Can you do that for me? Please?”

 

Morgana stared at him for a long moment before nodding. Seemingly satisfied, Merlin turned away, creating some distance between them. He pulled out his dagger with shaking hand and pressed the blade against his chest. Then his stomach. Then back to his chest. He closed his eyes, fidgeting with the blade. He turned it over a few times in his hands, moving it towards and away from his chest in shaky motions.

 

“Do you want me to do it?” Morgana asked.

 

“No.” Merlin shook his head, but it wasn’t very convincing. “That’s alright. I can do it.”

 

Morgana walked forwards anyway, taking Merlin’s hands into her own until he released the blade to her.

 

“Thanks.” Merlin said sheepishly.

 

Morgana looked as unsure as Merlin had been with the blade. She looked over towards a thick tree and nodded towards it. “Sit down. Against the tree.”

 

Merlin did as she said, sliding downwards with his back was against the tree. 

 

Morgana kneeled in front of him, clenching the blade. “How do you want to do this?”

 

“Let's aim for the heart, yeah? If you can hit it, I’ll bleed out pretty quick.”

 

Morgana lifted the blade, then lowered it. “How is this going to work? When you die, our magic will return?”

 

Merlin shook his head. “No. It’ll just make the people using your magic weaker. In time, of course. It won’t be immediate. Arthur will still need to destroy the crystal for it to return to you. I’m just giving him the means to do so.” 

 

She said nothing for a long moment. “You’re a good man, Merlin.” 

 

“Does that mean you forgive me?” He began, his voice wavering. “For poisoning you?”

 

“I suppose this makes up for it.” Her lips quirked in a smile, and Merlin let out a short laugh. Her smile faded as she looked Merlin in the eyes, raising the blade. “You ready?”

 

“No.” Merlin smiled in good humor, but then it changed into some more accepting. “Yeah.”

 

Morgana hesitated still, and Merlin gave her a single nod before closing his eyes. She held the blade high before driving it into his soft flesh. Merlin let out an aborted gasp of pain, his eyes clenched shut. He shuttered when she drew the blade out of his chest, and blood began to spill out rapidly.

 

When Merlin began to fall sideways, Morgana grabbed his shoulders, moving to sit next to him so that he could lean against her. She wrapped her arms around him as his body contorted in pain.

 

“It hurts…” 

 

Morgana huffed. “Were you expecting otherwise?”

 

Merlin smiled. “I suppose when planning my own suicide, I didn’t exactly consider the fact that it might be painful.” He leaned his head against her chest, grateful for the support. “You need to leave.”

 

“Not yet.” Morgana shook her head. Despite Merlin’s previous statement, he was relieved to hear her response. He didn’t want to die alone. He was scared enough as is without having to face it without her.

 

They sat silently for a long time as blood pooled out of his body. Morgana had to stop herself from instinctually wanting to hold to wound, to stop the bleeding. The faster he bled out, the less painful it would be for him. And he had to die. 

 

Merlin’s head finally fell limp against Morgana’s chest after many long minutes, and she reached a shaking hand towards his face to feel for a breath. There was none. 

 

Morgana closed her eyes, slowly pulling herself away from Merlin’s limp form. She stood there for a long moment, staring down at him. This was a man she had hated. This was a man she had wanted dead for so long, but now that it was here, she wished more than anything that it wasn’t so. 

 

She kneeled down, pressing her lips to the top of his head as a single tear fell from her tightly shut eyes. Morgana wiped it away, standing once again. And then, without looking back, she turned and left.

 

* * *

 

The dragon had managed to create enough of a distraction for Arthur to get into the fortress with little difficulty. Merlin would have a hell of a lot explaining to do if he saw him again. When, he corrected himself. When he saw him again. 

 

Most of the guards within the castle, much to Arthur’s relief, had gone to help with said dragon. This made the crystal incredibly easy to find as it was seemingly the only place still guarded. 

 

Two of the robed men stood outside a double door, spotting Arthur the moment he came into view. One of them smiled, taking a few steps towards the man. Even with a sword, Arthur wasn’t much of a threat. Or at least, he shouldn’t have been. The look on their face as the sword sliced through them, doing far more damage than they had expected, was, Arthur admitted, quite priceless. 

 

And there, several feet in front of him, was a large, green, glowing crystal. Arthur ran towards it, sword in hand. He swung it towards the crystal, blade only inches away when it stopped. Arthur stared at the sword in confusion, trying and failing to jerk it towards the goal. Moments later he was flung backwards and onto the ground. Standing above him was the dark king himself: Trelane.

 

Arthur stood, turning towards the man.

 

“Arthur Pendragon.” Trelane gave him a smile that held no amusement. “You’ve caused me quite a lot of trouble, young man.” His eyes burnt gold before Arthur could respond, a firey pain erupted through his body. He fell to his knees with a gasp, sword falling from his hand. “And now, you’re at my mercy.”

 

Arthur let out another gasp, and his eyes clenched shut as another wave a pain rolled over him. He forced his eyes open to look at Trelane, who was standing there smuggly, just watching him. Arthur shook his head with a grunt. “What are you waiting for?”

 

Trelane tilted his head to the side. “If you were expecting death, I’m afraid you’ll be sorely disappointed.” Arthur glared up at him in confusion. “You will die, I assure you, but not yet.” Trelane turned away from Arthur to pace the long floor on the room. “First, I’m going to find Merlin-”

 

“You’ll never find him.” Arthur forced through clenched teeth.

 

“Oh, no. We will. And soon.” Trelane dismissed. “And when we do, I’m going to dissect you in front of him. I’m going to make him watch as I tear you apart piece by royal piece.” Trelane paused, a smirk growing larger across his face. “And then there’s that camp of yours.” 

 

Arthur struggled to stand at this, but with a wave of Trelane’s hand, he was back on the ground.

 

“Yes. Yes. I know all about your little camp. I have some men headed there right now.” Trelane glanced back towards Arthur, a grin covering his face. “I know all about the camp. I know all about your knights. I know about the princess, the old man, the serving girl. Though.” Trelane paused for a moment, putting a hand to his chin as if he was deep in thought. “I’ve heard rumors of your attachment to such a girl. Perhaps I should have my men bring her here.” He turned back towards the door, facing away from Arthur, amusement in his voice. “I can kill her in front of you, before I kill you in front of Merlin. Poetic, isn’t it?”

 

At those words, Arthur grabbed at the sword, forcing his body to move despite the agony. Trelane turned at the movement, seconds before the sword buried deep into his abdomen. For a moment, Arthur worried that it would be the same as before, that Trelane would simply reach forward to pluck it from his own body. But Trelane didn’t move. His body fell to the ground in a heap. It was a bit… underwhelming, in truth. Arthur wasn’t sure what he expected, but he expected… more.

 

Arthur shook his head at the thought. It wasn’t important. He grabbed the sword, pulling the blood soaked blade out of the man, and turned towards the crystal. He took the final steps needed, slicing the blade into the air and into the crystal.

 

The crystal shattered upon impact, and Arthur was thrown backwards by the force of it all, his skull cracking against the wall. 

 

And then darkness overtook him.

 

* * *

Morgana gasped, falling to her knees. Her eyes clenched shut in agony. A power-  _ her  _ power filled her lungs until she couldn’t breath. And then she could, more than ever before. Because it was  _ back _ . By the gods, it was  _ back _ .

 

Morgana opened her eyes, and they burned gold. 

 

He did it. Arthur. He actually did it. Merlin was wrong. Arthur  _ had  _ managed to do it without the crystal being depowered. Merlin had said it would take time for the power to wane. Merlin didn’t have to kill himself.

 

That thought struck a chord. Merlin didn’t have to die. 

 

Morgana turned to the direction she had left Merlin and broke out into a sprint. She had been walking for perhaps fifteen minutes. He couldn’t be far.

 

And then she saw him. He looked pale and cold against the forest floor. 

 

“Merlin.” Morgana tried, shaking the man desperately. “Merlin!” She placed her hands over the wound.  _ “Hælan.”  _

 

She uncovered her hands, but nothing had changed. She shook her head, placing her hands back over the wound with closed eyes.  _ “Gebétan.”   _ Still nothing.

 

Morgana took several deep breaths.  _ “Atimbran ac edcwician.”  _

 

And then darkness overtook her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were curious...
> 
> "Hælan” (Heal)
> 
> “Gebétan” (Mend)
> 
> “Atimbran ac edcwician” (Rebuild and revive)


	10. Conclusions

 

_ “Morgana.”  _ Darkness. Darkness and more darkness. She clawed through it like sludge.  _ “Morgana.”  _ It stuck to her skin and her throat and her mouth and her lungs.  _ “Morgana!” _

 

Morgana’s eyes shot open with a gasp. She blinked furiously, heaving in deep, heavy breaths. A hand grabbed her arm, and she jerked away, trying to make her sight focus on the figure hovering over her. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the blur seemed to fade. “Merlin?”

 

Merlin smiled. “Yeah. It’s me.”

 

Morgana sat up, forcing Merlin to lean back on his haunches.  _ “Merlin.”  _ She breathed. “You’re alive.”

 

“Yes.” He looked down at his wound, or rather, where the wound used to be. There was still blood, standing out starkly against his white robes, but the skin itself held nothing but a thin, white scar. “That was you, I take it.”

 

Morgana stared at the blood. “I- I don’t know. I blacked out.”

 

Merlin didn’t look concerned. “Healing a wound like that would have taken a lot of power- more than you’ve ever used before. Plus you haven’t had access to your magic in months. It must have overwhelmed you.”

 

“But.” Morgana tried, shaking her head. “You were dead. You weren't just hurt. You were  _ dead _ .”

 

“And you brought me back.” Merlin gave her another, softer, smile. 

 

Morgana let out a relieved laugh, lying back onto the ground. It was over. She glanced at Merlin, and a blinding grin covered his face. She sat back up, wrapping Merlin in a hug that knocked him to the ground. It was all, finally over. 

 

It had been nearly night when Morgana had fallen unconscious, but now the sun shined brightly in the sky. They weren’t sure where Arthur was, but Mithian’s camp seemed to be a good guess. Their guess was indeed accurate, as Merlin spotted the man through the trees before they had even made it fully into the camp.

 

“Arthur!”

 

The man turned at the sound, face breaking into a confused, yet relieved smiled. He ran towards Merlin, wrapping him in a hug. It was strangely reminiscent of when Merlin had first found Arthur all those weeks ago. 

 

“Merlin!” Arthur laughed, grabbing the man’s arms as he left the hug. “You’re alive!”

 

The deja vu was overwhelming, and Merlin couldn’t help himself from grinning maniacally. “Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

 

Arthur looked tempted to say something along the lines of ‘Unfortunately,’ but held his tongue, too relieved to banter properly. He noticed the blood staining the white robe, and immediately placed his hand against the hole. “Merlin.” Arthur looked at him, eyes filled with concern.

 

Merlin smiled, placing his own hand against Arthur’s wrist. “I’m fine. Morgana…” He turned to point where the woman was standing, but found nothing but empty woods. “Healed me.” He furrowed his eyebrows, looking around. “She’s… gone.”

 

Arthur watched as a crestfallen look fell over Merlin’s face. Arthur reached up to squeeze his shoulder. “It’s for the best.”

 

Merlin stared at the woods for a long moment before nodding. “Yeah.” His response wasn’t entirely convincing, but it was true. Morgana was still an enemy of Camelot. Even if Arthur had agreed not to punish her for her crimes, there was no way she could have stayed in Camelot. Merlin knew this, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

 

Merlin turned back towards Arthur. “Trelane?”

 

“Dead.” Arthur confirmed. “My memory is a bit fuzzy- the crystal knocked me out, but I killed him. That much I know for sure.”

 

“Good.” 

 

“His men remain, of course. They’ll need to be taken care of. Some of them tried to attack the camp while I was in the capital. Once the crystal was destroyed, the people who remained here were able to take care of them.” 

 

Merlin nodded. “With the crystal destroyed, they’ll be powerless. If they had magic before, they’ll still have magic now, but they won’t be near as powerful without the help of the crystal.”

 

Arthur looked back towards the camp. “We’ll hunt them down. They can’t hide forever, but that’s not what’s important.” He looked back towards Merlin. “Albion is free at last.”

 

Merlin’s blinding smile returned. “Yes. Yes it is.”

 

* * *

 

To say that order had returned to Albion would have been a blatant lie. Homes were destroyed. Lives ruined. Families torn apart. But there was peace, and in time, the rest would follow.

 

One week after Trelane’s death, Arthur was officially crowned king of Camelot. He had wanted to wait, but Leon was right. The people were desperate for a stable leadership. With Uther dead, Arthur needed to take the throne- and quickly. It wasn’t the ceremony Arthur had always been expecting, with over half of the royal court dead, but it would have it do. 

 

Mithian, as Arthur found out a few days later, had followed in suit. 

 

“Have you received word from your mother yet?” Arthur asked, taking a sip of wine from his goblet. His room had been destroyed during the invasion, but it was starting to look in some semblance of order. 

 

“Not yet.” Merlin confirmed. “But the outer villages weren’t hit near as hard as the castles. She’s alright. I’m sure of it.”

 

Arthur watched him for a moment. Merlin couldn’t fool him. He was obviously worried, the tightness in his shoulders making that clear, but what he said was true. A small village like Ealdor located on the border of Essetir would have most likely be overlooked. Even some in Camelot, Arthur later discovered, much to his relief, had been spared.

 

“Then there’s the question of what to do with you, of course.” Arthur smiled, though it was hidden behind his goblet. 

 

Merlin didn’t return the smile. He looked at Arthur with resigned eyes. “You know what you have to do, Arthur.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, looking to Merlin with concern. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Are you really going to make me say it?”

 

“Say what?”

 

“You have to execute me.”

 

“What?!” Arthur nearly dropped the goblet at his words. “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

Now it was Merlin’s turn to look confused. “I stood with Trelane. I spoke against you. I’m a traitor to Camelot. You have to do something. If not execution, then... something.” 

 

“Merlin.” Arthur began, setting the goblet down and walking towards the other man. He grabbed Merlin’s arms in a tight grip. “You are  _ not _ a traitor.”

 

Merlin closed his eyes. “You know what I said. You know what I did. Arthur… I’m so sorry.”

 

“Enough, Merlin.” Arthur squeezed Merlin’s arms tighter. “Yes. I know what you said, but I also know why you said it. The child. I saw her. I know they threatened her.”

 

“They tortured her.” Merlin squeezed his eyes tighter. “They made me watch as they tortured her. They wouldn’t stop until I did as they said. I’m sorry. God, Arthur. I’m sorry.”

 

Arthur had to resist the urge to shake the man. “You have  _ no  _ reason to be sorry. You were protecting a child. No one can hold that against you. I know I don’t.” He sighed. “Not once, even before I knew about the child, did I think you betrayed me.”

 

“She still died.” Merlin whispered. “I promised to protect her, and I failed. They killed her.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Arthur whispered. “But it wasn’t your fault. None of it was.” 

 

“Others may not see it that way.” Merlin countered, finally opening his eyes. “You know what they call me? The Traitor of Camelot. That’s what I am. That’s all I am anymore.”

 

Arthur had heard those words spoken around the castle, but he never realized it was Merlin they were talking about. “But you’re not.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Merlin shook his head. “People are going to want me executed. Things are delicate right now- you know that. If you try and protect me, people might think you weak. They might-”

 

“Merlin. You are not being executed.” This time, Arthur did shake Merlin. “Everyone heard what you said during that last message. They know a child was at risk.”

 

“They don’t care.”

 

“A  _ minority _ doesn’t care. Most do. Merlin.” Merlin looked away, but Arthur forced him to meet his eyes. “Your execution was not, nor will it ever be, an option. There is  _ nothing  _ that will change that.” Arthur huffed. “Do you understand, Merlin. You are not going to  _ die _ .”

 

Merlin was silent for several moments before finally nodding. “Okay.” It was barely more than a whisper.

 

Arthur stepped away, then turned back towards Merlin. “How long have you been thinking you were going to be executed?”

 

Merlin sighed quietly. “I knew my life was forfeit the first time I stood by Trelane.”

 

Arthur shook his head, anger bubbling under his skin. Anger at Merlin for being such an idiot. Anger at Trelane for causing all this. Anger at himself for allowing Merlin to suffer. “All this time, you thought I’d just kill you.”

 

“I knew if I stood here and begged you for my life, you would grant it to me. I knew you would understand why I did what I did, but this is bigger than a personal betrayal. This is a matter of state. This is a formal affair. I’d take whatever punishment was needed to appease your people.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

Merlin look startled by this but not offended. He didn’t say anything for a long moment. “What did you mean then? About what you’re going to do with me?”

 

Arthur gave a short laugh. “Well, I certainly wasn’t talking about your execution. For god sake.” He sighed, shaking his head. “After everything you went through and everything you did to help bring Trelane’s reign to an end, it hardly seems fair to keep you as a servant. I was thinking I could grant you some land by the Eastern border. Ennoble you, even.”

 

Merlin stared at Arthur in shock for a long moment. “What?”

 

“You could become a lord of an estate.” Arthur continued. “The details are up to you. There’s a few different areas you could choose from. I just thought you might like that one because it’d be close to Ealdor. I figured you want to keep an eye on your village, even if you had your mother move in with you-”

 

“Arthur.” Merlin breathed, giving his king a soft smile. “Thank you, really, but if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to stay here.”

 

“Oh.” Arthur stopped, rethinking. “Of course. Well, we can still ennoble you, have you become a member of the court-”

 

“ _ Arthur _ .” Merlin tried again. “I’d like to stay as your servant, if you’d allow it.”

 

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What?” He waited a moment, searching Merlin’s face for some hidden joke. “I’ve offered you your own estate, and you would rather wash my socks.”

 

Merlin gave a short snort of laughter. “It sounds rather pathetic when you put it that way.”

 

“ _ Why _ ?” Arthur tried, ignoring Merlin’s last statement entirely. 

 

Merlin’s face softened. “I told you. I’m happy to be your servant. ‘Till the day I die.”

 

Arthur continued to stare at Merlin in disbelief. It lasted nearly a full minute before it finally faded into something more relaxed. “Well. I suppose it’s a step up from execution.”

 

“Well…”

 

Arthur raised his hand to point aggressively at Merlin. “Don’t. You. Dare.” 

 

Merlin laughed, and they stayed like that for awhile. Eventually, Merlin broke the silence, his serious tone returning. “What are you going to do about all the sorcerer's that helped you retake Albion? I know you aren’t going to execute them.”

 

“Of course I won’t execute them.” Arthur looked affronted by the idea. “I’m not sure yet, exactly. It seems unfair to send them back into hiding. Plus, what’s the point in hiding when everyone knows what you are? And what happens when one of them is accused of sorcery in the future. It’s not as if we didn’t already know.” Arthur hesitated. “I was… considering revoking the ban on magic.” Merlin didn’t say anything. His eyes merely widen comically in shock. Arthur sighed. “You think it’s a bad idea.”

 

“No!” Merlin was nearly yelling. “No. No. I’m just… surprised.”

 

“It would be a slow process.” Arthur finally continued. “The people have been hurt greatly by magic these last few months.” Merlin held himself back from mentioning that those  _ with  _ magic had also been hurt. “I can’t just thrust this upon them. And magic will be heavily regulated. It won’t just roam free. There will be barriers put in place to make sure people don’t use it for malicious means. I’ll have to talk to Gaius about...” Arthur looked at Merlin, who was grinning wildly. “What’s that look for? I thought you’d be displeased.”

 

Merlin shook his head. “Not at all.” Arthur raised an eyebrow, and Merlin sighed. “Arthur. There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Arthur executed Merlin and began the Great Purge Part II
> 
>  
> 
> ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks guys. T'was fun.


End file.
